Nightmare on Elm Street: Sandman, Extended Cut
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: Part 2 of Rurrlock & ShadowLord's Trilogy. Following on from 'A New Nightmare'; Freddy is still alive, and wants revenge. Steven Johnston may have discovered a power that can defeat Freddy for good, but how much of a price will the group have to pay?
1. Going Home

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Sandman-The Extended Cut**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

_**Note:** So here is the extended cut of the sequel to 'A New Nightmare'; this cut will include new scenes, more deaths and some slight differences between this and the normal cut. Hope that you enjoy! _

Characters created by ShadowLord1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by ShadowLord1329 and Rurrlock-God of Power

1st Draft written by ShadowLord1329

2nd (Extended) Draft written by Rurrlock-God of Power

* * *

**Chapter 1: Going Home**

Wednesday 1st April 1981

The white painted walls and eerie silence made the hallway almost seem like the passage way to heaven; and the four walking down the corridor were lucky this was just the hallway at Westin Hills, and not the afterlife passage. All four looked about 16; one boy and three girls, each one with a different expression of frustration and wanting; as if they haven't been apart of the outside world for months…and it sure felt like that for Steven, Megan, Tabby, and Becky.

It's been over two weeks since that night; the night they risk everything to stop the ultimate evil. A serial killer that can invade dreams; and made them relive their worst nightmares…nightmares that could actually kill them. No matter how much they've told themselves he's dead, they saw him burn and even saw in the news the remains of his body being loaded up, they each grow this sinister feeling that he's still alive…in the waking world or dream.

Steven was the most convinced that Freddy wasn't dead; he remembers Wesley's tale of the other world where Freddy died and he still had his powers, if it could happen then, it could happen here. The others were doing their best to try to move on and forget about what happened, they've all lost loved ones in their battle with Freddy, friends they've known for years. It was hard to move on; no matter what the doctors said.

They were to be released today; the group all tried to make their story seem as plausible as possible, of course no one would believe them. But also because knowledge of Freddy could bring him back from the dead…again. So it was their secret; the truth of what really happened on Elm Street, and they've kept the secret even now as they wait in the room for their rides home.

Steven and Becky sat together; Megan was pacing back and forth, while Tabby was standing close by the door, her eyes fixed on the ground.

''Feels like we've been here for years'' Megan said.

''If we told them what really happened we would be here for years! No matter how truthful we try to sound, they think we're crazy!'' Tabby stuttered.

''At least we know we're not'' Becky tried to comfort the group; but Tabby just walked further from them ''Speak for yourself!'' She spat

Tabby has been taking all of this the hardest; she was treated the worse by the doctors because they believe her to be the most unstable. She claimed to still she Ryan Johnston at night; and this didn't go well with Steven, he never liked being reminded of his dead cousin ''Guys we're being released, so let's pretend he doesn't exist for a little longer'' He said.

Steven has handled the strict sessions better than the others. Megan was extremely intimidated by the doctors, and the way they acted towards her didn't help. And whenever Becky would step in to defend her; the doctors would consider her a danger…she was just a 16 year old girl, what kind of danger was there?

''Tabatha Gillespie, Steven Johnston, Rebecca and Megan Starks…report to the release bay'' The speakers went off; and the four did as they were told. They were already in their normal clothes; and their stuff was already packed to go home, the only problem they had was their parents weren't picking them up…they were being dropped off by their two least favourite people in Weston Hills.

''Bet you're all feeling glad to be going home tonight!'' Dr. Wes Craven said as the four walked towards him and his assistant.

''And before you go home, Dr. Craven and I will talk to you about this'' Dr. Johnny Depp said as he handed each of them bottles of some kind of tables.

''What are these?'' Steven asked.

''The newest miracle to the world…Hypnocil!''

''What does it do?'' Becky asked now.

''It's to suppress your dreams'' Dr. Depp stated. The four were hesitant at first; they were never told of this drug before, and it just didn't seem right that they were given it just as they leave.

''Has this even received FDA approval?'' Megan asked.

''We can assure you that these drugs are safe; and will ensure you many peaceful nights'' Dr. Craven said as he and Dr. Depp walked out the door, and the group followed…none of them had taken the Hypnocil yet.

* * *

The journey was silent; the two doctors were in the front seats, while the others sat in the back of the van on their way to Springwood.

''So how was your stay?'' Dr. Craven turned and asked, none of them answered.

Another ten minutes later, and the van pulled up at Becky and Megan's house. Megan got out first; taking in the sight of seeing her front yard and house again, how she missed it. Becky gave Steven one last hug and kiss before getting out and standing next to her sister. The door shut, and the van drove off. The two heard the front door open; and bursting out of the door was their mum and dad, along with their pet German Shepard.

It was nothing but hours of questions and worry from the parents; wanting to know everything that happened to their 'babies'. Becky and Megan talked about how they were stalked by someone (Of course they didn't say how or who), and that they were looked after well (Not, they thought) at the hospital.

Pretending that they were tired, despite the fact they were, Becky and Megan went to their shared bedroom, hoping to get some peace and quiet. They got it; but still they couldn't sleep, they didn't want to sleep. They trusted the Hypnocil just as much as they could throw it into space and go fly after it; it just didn't seem safe, what if it just made things worse? Like they never wake up again. But was the Hypnocil the reason they couldn't sleep.

''You still awake?'' Megan whispered over to Becky. Both their beds on the opposite sides of the room; it's been like that since their bitter rivalry over Steven started.

''You?'' Becky replied.

''I can't sleep''.

''Neither can I'' Becky got out, at the same time as yawing ''I want to sleep, but at the same time I don't want to sleep''.

''Cause of him'' Megan said before she could stop herself. Becky turned over to face her sister; and even though the dark room made it hard to be certain, but she could have swore it looked like Megan was holding back tears ''Everytime I close my eyes, I'm afraid that I'll see him again. That he'll get me…and get you''.

''He's not…'' Becky said before Megan tore herself up with her words ''He's dead. There is no way he could survive that; we won, you, me, Steven, Tabby, Wendy…'' Now Becky was chocked up by her words; they won, but at a horrible price, friends they've known for years just gone. She kept trying to tell herself that they didn't die in vain, Freddy was in hell where he belongs, but does Ryan, Nick, Teresa, Kristin or Wendy belong in Heaven…yes, but not yet, they were still so long.

Then Megan whispered ''Do you…want to move the beds together, like we did before?''

Becky couldn't talk at the moment, she just nodded instead. Silently, so not to wake their parents; they pushed the beds together, and laid down hoping being together would help them. Like when they were little and had nightmares; but the nightmares back then weren't anything like what they had two weeks ago.

''Wow, I feel like I'm five years old again'' Becky said.

''I know, we haven't been proper sisters since…'' Megan didn't want to say anymore so not to offend Becky; the last time they were like this was when Megan was going out with Steven.

''Since it was you and Steven'' Becky finished; earning a surprised look from Megan, normally Becky didn't like being reminded that she wasn't Steven first ''You know I forgive you''.

''I know, but I'm still finding it hard to forgive myself''.

''Why?''

''Because…it could have been you Becky, I could have lost you. And I don't want to lose you''.

At first Becky didn't respond, trying to find the right words for a speech like that is quite hard; then she thought of something ''How about a restart?''

''What do you mean restart?'' Megan asked.

''I mean like treat eachother like proper sisters. No more fighting, no more rivalries, you know…like all of the things that happened between us for the past few years never happened. What do you say?''

Megan felt at ease, and a smile appeared on her face ''A restart huh? I like that'' She really did, in a way this is what she wanted. The two didn't bother with the Hypnocil; but they never did fall asleep, they just talked about whatever came up. Whether it was new shoes, new students at school, or that cool new singer Michael Jackson. For the first time in years; they had a proper sister's talk.

* * *

Elsewhere; the van pulled up outside a middle-class looking house…Steven's house.

''Ok, here we are Mr. Johnston'' Dr. Craven called.

Steven got out of the van and turned to Tabby ''See ya around?''

Tabby didn't reply, or maybe didn't hear. She didn't turn to Steven; she just stared out the window looking up at the trees. Steven thought she might still need some time; so backed up as the van door closed and drove off in the direction of Tabby's house. Steven opened his door and walked into his house; how good it felt to be in his own home and sleep in his own bed tonight. Steven lived alone always did and always will, until he gets married.

Walking up his stairs to his room, he looked at the pictures hung up on the wall. One of his parents and little sister; after all this time wishing to know who was their killer, the fact that it was Freddy angered Steven to the pressure point. The police and his other close relatives always talked about how maybe it was someone that needed money really bad and had no choice; but Freddy, was a cold blooded killer, that enjoyed nothing more than death.

In his room, Steven sat on his bed, taking in one deep breath after another. What was wrong? Freddy is dead, that's what he wants, but why does he still feel like he's out there. Maybe because he didn't see Freddy burn; but the fire was so intense, Steven had to get out. Those flames…Steven didn't know what terrified him more, Freddy or the fire. Shaking off the thoughts, Steven reaches into his pocket and pulls out his Hypnocil.

He wasn't too sure about this; Megan said something about this not even being approved, the doctors didn't reply. Which meant they were 100% certain it was safe or this was 100% hazardous; but still, if there's a chance it can stop him having nightmares of Freddy he might as well try. He gulps down the standard two pills and plops down on his bed, hoping to sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks.

The clock read 4:00am; Steven was still like a statue, his first decent sleep for what seemed like eternity…until a small noise caused his eyes to flicker open a bit. And during that flicker, it looked like he saw a shadow in the room. Steven sat up slightly; looking around he saw nothing, he was too tired to be worried of a boogeyman. He lies back down and closes his eyes, then a light reflecting off of something causes him to leap out of his bed.

''It can't be him, it can't be him…'' Steven whispered to himself over and over; the shadow moves across the room to fast for Steven to get a proper look, but it was enough to tell the shadow was human size. Steven races over to is drawer, taking out a knife and quickly switches on the lights. He then feels a tingling sensation on his lips; and as the lights turn on, Steven jumps back seeing Tabby standing right in front of him, kissing him.

''Jesus Christ, what the hell are you doing here Tabby? Besides giving me a heart attack!'' Steven nearly shouts out, but his lack of breath prevents him from going above a whisper.

''Aww, a little tense tonight are we?'' Tabby said seductively as she moved closer to Steven ''Come on can I stay here please?'' She winked and raised her skirt to reveal her red thong.

Steven moves away from her; half still scared, and half shocked ''Tabby, I thought we were done with this?''

''Please, I'll promise I'll be good. Nothing but the two of us tonight Ryan!'' Tabby says as she tries to move onto Steven again. But Steven grabs her hands and looks at her puzzled ''Ryan? Tabby it's me, Steven!''

Tabby was still smiling at Steven; but after a few seconds, it looked as if she just realized where she was and who she was looking at. Her smile turned upside down; and she backed away from Steven instantly ''Oh, sorry…it's just…you look like him so much''.

At this point, Steven felt sorry for Tabby. He had no clue how much she cared for his cousin; she mentioned him a couple of times at the hospital, but Steven never listened intently cause he never liked being reminded of his death. He thought he was the most affected by it; and yet he's Tabby, convinced that he was Ryan. Tabby was coiling herself up, and was now as red as a tomato.

''I…I should go'' She whispers, never making eye contact with Steven. She opens the door to leave; but then she hears some commotion going on behind her. She turns and sees that Steven has pulled out one of his guest beds.

''There, just say until the morning''.

Tabby still didn't make any eye contact with him; she just lied down and was asleep in a flash, not even caring about whether she took her Hypnocil or not. Steven went back into his bed; and tried to go back to sleep himself, he eventually did, before he does he tries to imagine how all of them are going to deal with all this. But if they survived Freddy's terror; they'll survive his memory.

* * *

''Why don't I get a gun? I'm a cop I need a gun'' The 18 year old police rookie Taylor Swansong said to his more experienced partner next to him in the car.

''You've only been in the job for a day; and I wouldn't trust you with a gun standing behind me'' Officer Rogan joked.

''I know, but when do I get one?''

''Soon, soon…I'm heading off to get something to eat. Watch the car!'' Rogan ordered as he got out of the car. Taylor rolled down the window ''And that's another thing, why do I have to look after the car?''

''Cause she's brand new like yourself. Won't be too long'' With that; Rogan walks off down the empty street, leaving Taylor alone in the car.

''Don't die of old age before you get back'' Taylor muttered to himself, as he leaned back into his seat. Letting out a loud yawn, he stretches out his arms and rests his head on his seat getting comfy. Then he hears some kind of laughing coming from the streets in front of him. Taylor ignores it; probably just some drunk teen or crazy hobo.

''AHHHHH!'' And then there were the screams of hundreds of children from the same direction.

''What the hell?'' Taylor jumped out of the car, pulling out his baton and walks forward to where he heard the screams. Slowly taking one step at a time; he looks down all the foggy alleys, there was nothing. The air was cold; the wind howled and whipped at Taylor, literally it felt like the wind was whipping him. The fog became stronger the further Taylor walked on, until it was impossible to see. It was quiet again; even the sound of the wind had stopped. Thinking it was just his mind playing tricks, Taylor turns and heads back to his car.

The fog was going away gradually, and with the fog gone…so was the car. Taylor looked at the street he was on; this was where the car was parked. Surely it couldn't have been towed? Then from the sides of Taylor; as the fog disappeared and revealed the buildings again, Taylor realized they weren't buildings anymore.

Getting a clearer view; they looked like fences, and behind those fences were shadows, shadows dressed in black and white prison uniforms. The young officer stood in between the two fences, as far from them as he could possibly get. The shadows acted so human…or more inhuman; chuckling evilly, pacing left to right and some were whacking against the fence, causing Taylor to panic and he runs down the road hoping to evade the fence. But it just seemed to go on forever; nothing but infinite prison fences on either side of him.

Then an awful sound fills Taylor's ears…the sound of a gate opening. And his fear is confirmed as he turns and sees an open gate; and shadow hands gliding on the metal, making a scarping noise. Taylor backs off, but gets too close to the fence behind him. A shadow hand reaches out and grabs him by his hair; Taylor screams hoping that someone would hear him, but who could hear him? He didn't even know where he was.

He pulls away from the shadow's grip; but some of his hair is pulled out, he stumbles forward towards the open gate in front of him. Then the gate unattaches itself from the fence and springs onto Taylor, trapping him inside. Taylor shakes and bashes against the fence, but it was no use, he's trapped. And the shadows have now surrounded him; they circle the cage and start chanting…

''_One Two, He's coming for you…_

_Three Four, Better Lock your door…_

_Five Six, Grab your crucifix…_

_Seven Eight, Better stay up late…_

_Nine Ten, he's back again!''_

They keep doing this; circling and singing, with everlasting patience. Taylor slowly succumbs to the terror that surrounds him; for what seems like days now, he waits for the shadows to either leave or get to him. Days turn to weeks; and Taylor loses all hope of escaping, he just wants his torture to end. And like they read his mind…the shadow hands reach in and grab him; some get his arms, some his legs, all over his body hands grab…and pull at him.

His body is slowly ripped apart by the hands; the blood gushes against the fence and the shadows. In the background watching the show, is a man, but not a shadow. He wore a burnt red and green sweater; a brown hate and on his right hand was a glove with four knives for fingers. And his whole body was completely burnt to a crisp…Freddy Krueger.

He felt so powerful; in the dream world, despite the burns he was God here. But as Taylor's life ended, so did his dream; the world shifted back into reality. The shadows and fences disappeared; all that was left was the police car, with the dismembered body of Taylor inside, and Freddy leaning against the car to stop himself from falling. His breathing was erratic, and he was still bleeding from the scares on his body.

He wanted the dream to last longer; he was weak in this world. In the previous timeline; living like this was of no concern because he already was dead. But now, he was always on the brink of life; he use to create nightmare for the thrill of it, now he has to do it to survive…and he knows whose fault that was.

Using his glove he unlocks the car, climbs in, and thanks to being in Taylor's mind he hacks the search pad and types in a name. He wanted revenge, he needed revenge; he was what he feared most…powerless. And he was going to make the person pay; finding the person on the pad, he acquires the address and drives off. On the pad…

_Steven Johnston_

_13 Armoldo Street_

_Springwood_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_So, just setting things up here. Freddy is alive, but only just, and the group are trying to restart their lives. The next chapter may not be realesed for about a week or two cause of other projects, and I have college so busy time for me. Next time- The story begins to unfold as Steven makes a discovery that could change everything about dreams, and the others are finding their restarted lives aren't what they're cracked up to be. Hope to hear from you all soon! _


	2. The Email That Changed Everything

****

Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Sandman-The Extended Cut

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by ShadowLord1329 and Rurrlock-God of Power

1st Draft written by ShadowLord1329

2nd Draft written by Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 2: The E-mail That Changed Everything**

Wednesday 6th May 1981

In just two months; Steven and the others had turned from ordinary kids, to the town's infamous celebrities. It was no secret about what happened to them; Freddy returned, and they killed them. Then why was everyone else treating them like outcasts when they should be treated like heroes? Everyone knew them, and didn't want to be near them, believing they were cursed somehow. They didn't return to school until about four weeks after their release from hospital.

The first week the four just stuck together, except Tabby who found it too hard to be around Steven without thinking about Ryan…and this got her into a lot of trouble. She was getting into fights, arguing with teachers, and always losing her (short) temper at the mere mention of him. If she didn't stop soon, she would be expelled. Steven was doing his best to keep them together, but the pressure was starting to grow too much for him to handle.

''Hey Steve, not thinking about going on a little killing spree yourself are you?'' Samson called over to him; his four 'henchmen' standing beside him in case Steven decided to fight back. But he kept calm for the group's sake.

''You know I don't get this; you're acting like we worked for Freddy or something''.

''How do we know you didn't?''

''I'm not going to bother'' Steven said bitterly at him; he just turned from them and walked off, this was just pointless. But Samson was having none of it; he kept following him, he never liked Steven cause he went out with Becky, the girl he's always wanted to go out with. And now that he had something against Steven he wasn't going to let him go that easy.

''I mean think about this; all your friends and family are killed by this freak, and yet you and all your little sluts survived''.

Steven stopped dead in his tracks; he didn't want to do this, not just a week after coming back to school. But no one, no one, should ever say that about Becky…especially when Steven is listening. He turned back and faced the crew. None of them noticed; but the lockers seemed to rumble and shake slightly, the wind was blowing stronger through the tiniest cracks in the window. However, the one thing that Samson and his crew did notice was Steven's eyes hint at a shade of Gold for a split second.

''Say that…one more time!'' Steven grunted menacingly.

Samson backed away slowly; his face whiter then the school walls, he stumbled back into his crew who were looking at their leader with a confused look. Samson just pointed at Steven and shouted ''See, he is a freak like Krueger. He's going to be a killer just like him!'' Then he took off running, and his crew just followed without really knowing why the sudden change of tactic.

Steven calmed back down; taking a few deeps breaths, his eyes went back to their normal blue. His head was throbbing so badly and his vision was all blurred. But he could see the crowd around him, staring at him like he was a freak like Samson said. He felt weak for some reason now; all his energy had been zapped of him, and it didn't help that everyone looked at him like he was the new Freddy. All that went through Steven's mind _''Stop looking at me, stop looking at me…''_

If only this was a dream; then his power would work on them, but it was useless. But then it happened, everyone turned away from him and went about with what they were doing before, like they had just obeyed Steven's command. But that's impossible, this isn't a dream right? Steven's head was hurting so much right now he didn't care.

* * *

Becky was in her maths class; sitting around the only people that would let her near them. Her friends; Ashley, the popular book nerd that actually gets into a lot of mischief and trouble; identical sisters Sarah and Sophie and the book nerd with no sense of adventure Alexis. The five of them have been friends for years; and Ashley (who acted like the leader of the group) tried to help out Becky after the whole Freddy incident. After a while, the others have also tried to help, but now that leaves them outcasted; but they don't really care.

''I swear I'm going to die of boredom in this class!'' Sarah complained and slumped her head on the table.

''Same here'' And then Sophie did the same thing. Sometimes the girls were amazed at how much the sisters were identical. Once in a while, Becky sees it as what would have happened if her and Megan didn't let Steven come between them. But they were starting a new leaf, and it was going great. They went out together; talked a lot more, and just enjoyed being real sisters again.

When Sophie and Sarah didn't lift their heads up, Becky said to them ''You know you shouldn't fall asleep in class, you might miss something''.

''Miss something? This lesson is so repetitive! I can't wait for college where we can actually choose the subjects we want to do''.

Ashley spoke up ''Yeah, I can't wait. What colleges are you heading too?''

Sarah lifted her head up ''We're heading to Town & Madison's. Alexis?''

The shy Alexis finally took her eyes out of her book and looked at the others ''I'm hoping for St. Mary Arkumson's''.

Now Sophie lifted her head and looked at her ''Wow, that's a pretty hard college to get in to. What about you Becky?''

''I'm heading to High Martin's College''.

''I thought you were heading to Springwood College with Steven?'' Ashley asked.

''Original plan. But High Martin's have a great sociology centre, plus Megan's heading there as well''.

''Oh that is so sweet; putting the sister first'' Sarah squealed ''I wish I felt the same for my sister''.

''Hey, I'm not nearly as annoying as you'' Sophie playfully poked at Sarah's side.

Ashley leaned over next to Becky ''Don't get me wrong, it's nice to see you and Megan finally being together. But aren't you going to miss your little…late night fun and frolics with Steven'' She winked at Becky causing her to blush.

''Will you stop with that!''

''What? It's not like I ask what positions you and Steven do it…''

''Okay, too much info!'' Becky cut in. The girls all shared a quick laugh then Becky's watch started beeping on the hour; she reached into her bag and pulled out her bottle of Hypnocil, taking two pills like she's supposed to.

''So, what does that stuff do again?'' Alexis asked.

''Just…something to help me sleep better''.

''I wish I could take that then'' Alexis whispered then went back to her work.

Becky looked at her worryingly; and then realized she had matching luggage, the bags under her eyes. She knew that Alexis always does what it takes to have a good night sleep; at sleepovers, she's always the first to go to sleep and last to wake up ''Have you been having trouble sleeping?''

''Just a few bad dreams, noting life threatening''.

Becky froze up and clutched the bottle harder, almost losing the pills inside ''What were these dreams like?''

''I don't really know, I can't remember them…the only thing I can remember is hearing some scraping noise from some pipes''.

* * *

Megan sat in the library; looking around for Becky. She checked behind all the book shelves and looked at all the tables, but she wasn't here. Megan sighed heavily; in her arms she was holding some kind of document, and she really needed to show Becky what was on it. But no luck, she must have already gone home; but on the other side of the library, Megan could see someone else she knew. She headed over and sat down next to the person.

''You don't look so good'' Megan said worryingly.

Steven gave her a tired smile ''I'm fine''.

''You haven't been sleeping have you?'' Megan was sure of it, but Steven shook his head.

''No I've been sleeping fine; it's just these headaches I keep having. Had a little trouble with Samson earlier''.

''You didn't…cause I don't think he'd be able to stand up to you''.

Steven laughed at Megan's confidence in him ''No, don't worry I didn't fight him…just''.

''Have you seen Becky? I really need to talk to her''.

''No'' Steven replied and rubbed his temple. Megan could tell he needed some peace and alone time; she gives him a pat on the shoulder and walks off. Steven couldn't work out what was wrong with him; he wasn't having any nightmares, the Hypnocil wasn't affecting (possibly), these headaches just come and go. One minute he feels strong and healthy, the next he feels faint. Maybe some time on the computer will get his mind off this.

He books one and checks his e-mail. There were a few get well soon messages from his distant relatives; and some encouraging words from other classmates…other classmates weren't so friendly…

''_Freddy worshipers…''_

''_Bastard sons of a manic…''_

''_Steven and Becky are talking about splitting up…''_

Each one was worse than the last; it's unbelievable this kind of reception they are getting. What have they done, other than kill someone that might have killed dozens more people? But then another message caught Steven's attention; and once he got a better look at the info, his heart probably stopped…

It was a message from Kristin Marbaker! Steven checked when it was sent, Monday 16th March at 11:53pm…that was the day Freddy killed her. Steven moved the mouse ready to click on the message, but his finger hovered over the click; did he want to go back into this? He never talked to Kristin much; it had to be about Freddy. Freddy is dead! He's sure of it; what if going back into this brings this whole thing back up? He had two options now that would change his life; click the message, or click the close button. Steven's been involved in this whole thing since Freddy killed his parents; there's no point turning back now. Cursing his bravery, good-will and stupidity…he clicks on the message and read it…

_Dear Steven,_

_It's Kristin. If you are reading this, then Freddy was too strong for me. I had to face him alone; I couldn't just let Freddy kill more people like he killed Mora. I've sent this message to warn you; I've done some research on dreams and people being able to cross the boundaries between them and reality. And I've come across something that involves the Sandman._

_Apparently, the Sandman was a powerful God known as the Nightmare God; he was able to control almost anything in a dream and turn it into one's worst nightmare. But along with him; there was another God, the Dream God; and they battled for the dominance of the Dream World. The Dream God defeated him; and thanks to a powerful sorcerer, sealed the Sandman within the Bloodline of the sorcerer's family, the Williams' Family in 1492._

_At first, I believed this must have something to do with Krueger; so I traced that bloodline…your bloodline, you're the sorcerer's descendant. Now before you freak out, you must listen to this; there are five seals that must be broken for the Sandman to awaken from the host body (which is yours)._

_1) To kill someone close to the host of the Sandman_

_2) The Host encounters a person whose parents shared the same fate as theirs parents_

_3) The Host brings a person back to life_

_4) To Kill the Host's lover_

_5) The Host unleashes the full power of the Sandman_

_Just be careful; if Freddy knows about this he may try to unleash the Sandman upon the world. But who knows, I might stop him tonight. But then again if you're reading this, I didn't. I just hope you guys understand why I did what I did. I'm sorry. And hopefully I won't be seeing you anytime soon._

_I love you guys x_

The email ended there; and to say Steven was shocked by all this was an understatement. He was the host body of some powerful Nightmare God; and if Freddy knew about this everyone he knows could be in danger. That explains his moments of sudden power and tiredness; but Freddy is dead. So he shouldn't be worried about this. But he can't just ignore this; he makes his way out of the library to tell the others about this.

* * *

Little Nemo's bar had seen better days; hardly any new costumers, even the addition of the strippers didn't attract new faces. The only loyal person in this bar was Arthur Benedict; one time drug dealer and jewelry thief, before making his way to the big time with Springwood's top gangs. But the crimes of a certain Springwood Slasher had put the gangs out of business with the police force doubling staff. However, Arthur found a new way to keep himself up the top of the food chain.

''Hey baby, more beer!'' He yelled over to the waitress; she took his three empty glasses and headed back to the bar to fetch more. Arthur's sight not once looking away from the waitress's ass; he let out another puff of his cigarette. He could feel the presence of someone standing behind him.

''Hey, tonight's my night off. So get lost and go fuck yourself with a twirling lawnmower'' Arthur said not even bothering to turn to see who he was speaking too. The person behind him wasn't offended on bit, he's heard harsher words.

''Oh, is that anyway to talk to your old buddy Arthur'' The person spoke in a raspy echo like voice. Arthur turned around; and taking in the sight of the person, his face paled and he almost dropped his cigarette. The person was none other than his old boss after all the gangs went bust…Freddy Krueger. Arthur was one of a group of 'scouts' that worked for Freddy; searching for the kids with most 'value' for him, and in return, Freddy would enter the dreams of their rival gangs and…well I'm sure you know what he did.

Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of Freddy's face; his hat was covering most of his face, but this close up Arthur could see the horrible burns all over his face ''Freddy? Jesus, I heard you were dead?''

''Half'' Freddy replied as he took a seat next to his old employee. Arthur was always know for getting the hardest jobs done quickest, so Freddy came to him first ''So I hear your retired?''

''I'm part time; and what happened to you, you should have considered retiring''.

Freddy didn't take kind to those comments, and scratched his claws on the table, and Arthur covered his ears. With his hands to his ears; he could do nothing as Freddy grabbed him by his collar and pulled him right up to his face. That horrible smell of burnt flesh filled Arthur's nostrils, making him feel like he was going to vomit.

Freddy hissed ''I'm weak. Once, this body didn't affect me as I was already dead; but now, I can barely breathe, let alone enter my children's dreams. I want to make the children to did this to me pay tenfold''.

''So why did you come to me?'' Arthur asked weakly, trying to keep his face from touching Freddy's. That cold breath, mixed with a warm sensation made Arthur's skin itch.

''There is a new drug that suppresses dreams, Hypnocil. It's been registered in Springwood's hospitals and pharmaceuticals, and all the children have been taking it. I want you to round up to boys, and destroy all the supplies''.

''All of them?''

''ALL OF THEM!'' Freddy yelled right in his face; the saliva tasted of charcoal and ash. This was when Arthur could no longer hold on; he collapsed off his chair and vomited on the floor. Freddy got out of his chair and walked past Arthur; not caring that he kicks Arthur's head slightly.

Arthur looks up to Freddy before he leaves ''Wait, so what are you going to do?''

Freddy stops at the door; scraping his claws against the door, he turns to the little man behind him, his burnt face looking like it was still fresh ''I'm going to pay an old piggy a visit!''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Freddy is preparing for the ultimate revenge; but is the sudden realisation of the Sandman just what the group need to fight back, or will it be too much of a risk? That will be answered soon. Next time- Steven tells the group of this Sandman, just what was the document Megan had and what is her news to Becky. And who is this little piggy Freddy is going after? And also, one of the main characters will be meeting their end...who? Answers soon. Hope to hear from you all soon!_


	3. Return for Revenge

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Sandman-The Extended Cut**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by ShadowLord1329 and Rurrlock-God of Power

1st Draft written by ShadowLord1329

2nd Draft written by Rurrlock-God of Power

* * *

**Chapter 3: Return for Revenge**

Thursday 7th May 1981 02:47am

The snow gently fell from the purple lit sky above; the trees that stretchered high seemed to dance with the cool breeze and the dark blue flowers were blown away and fluttered around the teenage girl that always comes here to relax and enjoy herself. This girl in particular had a very tough life; with drugs, family issues and deaths surrounding her to no end; but she was trying to pick her life back up, and it was working, her life was finally starting to make sense. Coming here, in this dream like meadow was her place of care-free and thinking things over.

The snow then seemed to fall down harder on her skin; the girl looked up, the sky was gone…no clouds or stars, just nothing. The snow had now turned into a hailstorm, or more like a hail blizzard; each stone striking her skin with sharp stings, the wind had grown stronger and she was almost blown off her own two feet.

The girl made a run for it; but was cut off by a wall, she looked around it to see if there was an end to it, but then she comes across a window, barred up from the outside. She turned back and looked around; she was inside some kind of house, but with the bars outside it was more like a prison. The hail blizzard and wind was still hitting her from inside the house, it was impossible to see past her own nose let alone where the door was.

And then she saw it; behind the oncoming hail stones, the outline of a man, and not just any man…her worst nightmare.

''How sweet…fresh meat'' Freddy chuckled as he moved closer towards the girl; she backed off, or at least tried to but her feet were tied to the ground by rose vines. As Freddy moved closer, the girl could get a better view of him; the hat, the glove and now his burnt face. This is impossible, he's dead was all that went through her mind, but as Freddy was now within breathing distance of her…he walked past her.

It was like she was invisible to him; Freddy just walked past her like he wasn't even going for her. But as the girl turned around she realized he isn't; behind her cowering in the corner was another teenage girl, the one Freddy was actually after. The other girl was around the age, or maybe a year younger, blonde hair, wearing nothing but a white gown. The girl tried to help her, but the veins around her feet just tightened their grip.

From where the other girl was cowering; another girl stood over her, not next to her, but right over her like she was some kind of ghost. This ghost girl looked exactly the same as the cowering girl; the blonde hair and blue eyes, but she looked more confident with a black jacket, jeans and boots and all kinds of jewelry on her. This ghost girl looked towards the girl watching all of this, she could she her; and then she whispered ''Help me''.

The girl woke gasping for air and immediately checking her feet; tiny scratches around her ankles prove it, she fell asleep and Freddy came after her. She held her head in her hands; she should be thanking God for still being alive right now, but how can Freddy be back? He was dead. Then she felt something in her hand…a little piece of paper. She unfolded it and read intently at the words, all that was going through her mind now was here we go again as she read the words on the note.

_45 Springwood Lane_

_Help me Nancy. You're our only hope._

* * *

''So let me get this straight, you're a descendent of some Nightmare God?'' Becky asked Steven. Right after Steven had read his message from Kristin he had called the others and asked them to come over at night; with all the problems they've had with sleeping before it really wasn't that hard to stay up and listen to what Steven had to say, but even he was still unclear about all this.

''No, I'm the descendant of the guy that sealed the Sandman''.

''But if he sealed it within his own bloodline then you are its descendant'' Tabby said earning a few annoyed stared from the others ''Just saying''.

Steven then continued ''Which might explain my headaches; the Sandman is starting to break out or something''

''But I thought you said that there are five keys to unleashing the Sandman?'' Megan asked.

''Yeah, the first one was to kill someone close to me; he's mostly done that with Ryan and the others, so he's done 0.5 out of ''.

''What about the others?'' Becky asked; this was the one question that Steven didn't want to answer, he remembered the fourth one, to kill the Host's lover, how would she react if he told her. But before he could answer Megan interrupted ''What does it matter, he's dead''.

''Exactly, we're bitching about over nothing'' Tabby agreed, but Becky wasn't too sure, her friends were having nightmares similar to theirs. But no one has died yet, so maybe it's just coincidence.

Steven spoke up again ''Still I'm going to be having these headaches, what am I supposed to do?''

''Kristin researched on the Sandman; maybe there's something we can use to help you control it'' Becky suggested. Steven nodded, as long as they were getting off the subject it was okay for now.

''Was there anything else?'' Tabby asked breaking the silence ''Did Kristin say anything else in the message?''

''Yeah…she said that she did what she had to do''.

''Bullshit!'' Tabby spat out before storming out of the house.

''What the hell's wrong with her?'' Becky said shocked by the sudden outburst.

''She hasn't been herself lately; she's been lonely''.

''Because of Ryan?'' Megan asked without really thinking, Steven just nodded not wanting to get into that subject, but he might as well tell the two about what happened the other week.

''Tabby snuck into my room…''

''I knew it!'' Becky shouted ''Just because…she know she thinks she can go back to you and…''

''She thought I was Ryan'' Steven cut in before Becky lost control, she stopped right in her tracks ''For a minute she really believed that I was Ryan, like she was in her own world and what she saw was real''.

''Jesus'' Megan gasped.

Now even Becky was feeling sorry for her ''I…but…Ryan was your cousin, she…just…how can you get over it quicken then her?''

''Cause I've got you guys…she doesn't have anyone else''.

Hearing that; Becky was starting to look at Tabby in a slightly different light, did she alone stalk her boyfriend because she was lonely?

Steven stood up ''It's late, and I don't really want to talk about Ryan now. See you tomorrow''.

''Bye'' Becky replied; they shared a quick kiss, and Becky and Megan left unsure of what to say to eachother. A boy they have fought over for months was carrying a God that could destroy all life inside of him; and they were feeling sorry for one of their rivals…life is complicated, biggest understatement ever.

* * *

Nancy looked back and forth between the note from her dreams, and the street sign with the right address, this was it, Springwood Lane. She nervously walked down looking for the right house; why was she even doing this? How does she know it really was Freddy Krueger in the nightmare, instead of just a Freddy Krueger nightmare? But she had the cuts on her ankles and the mysterious note in her hand; this hasn't happened since her last encounter with him.

She finally reached door number 45 and could already tell something was up; the front door was open slightly. Nancy slowly and quietly opened the door; she could barely see anything in the darkness, but she didn't want to risk getting caught by turning the lights on. Everything looked in order; nothing was out of place and there was no sign of a struggle anywhere.

It was completely silent around the house; Nancy looked around and then she saw on the couch four long scratch marks, and a little speck of blood. He's back, he had to be; apart of Nancy wanted to just leave now and warn the others.

''AHHH!'' Nancy hears someone screaming upstairs; it sounds like a girl, maybe the girl from her dream? Nancy ran up stairs and headed for the closest door to her; upon opening it she could stare in shook at the horror inside, on the bed were two bodies…or what was left of them, mutilated and torn apart at every corner of the room.

Something grab's Nancy's leg; she screams and kicks it away, but looks down to see what it was, a boy younger that herself, bloody and with cuts all over him ''Help…my sister…'' He gags up some blood, before slowly lowering his head and stops breathing.

''AHHH!'' Nancy hears the scream again; she runs towards the next door and looks inside to see Freddy edging towards the girl from her dreams. Nancy grabs a lamp on the desk next to her; and bashes Freddy around the head with it, knocking his hat off his head, and giving her a good view of his burnt face.

''Little Nancy''.

''Oh my God…RUN!'' She grabs the girl by her arm and forces her towards the door; but Freddy reaches over and closes it. Trapped; the girls were out of ideas, as Freddy playfully scratched the knives on the door.

''I was going to go after you eventually; but now that both of you are here, it just means I'll have more free time to kill the others'' He says weakly; Nancy and the girl could see the veins and muscle around his neck move with each breath.

''There's just one thing you forgot about Krueger'' Nancy said.

Freddy looks at her confused, but then sees what she is talking about…the tiny blue ball of energy forming in Nancy's hand ''My dream power'' Before Freddy can react, she throws the energy ball at him, blasting him right through the door; giving her the moment she needed. She turns to the other girl, who looks just as scared of Nancy as she was of the man just now ''Listen to me, I need you to wake up!''

''What? What's going on…''.

''No time! This is all a dream, wake up!'' She really didn't want to do this; but she has no choice, she grabs the girls arm, and forms a little energy ball burning the girl's arm just enough to wake her up with a scream.

Nancy also wakes up; but instead of waking up in her bedroom where she fell asleep, she was still in the same room; except the damage to the door was gone, and the girl was in the corner again holding her arm in pain ''What did you do to me? What's going on?'' She screamed.

There was no time to wonder how Nancy woke up here; she needed to get the girl out before Freddy would come after them for real. And if that dream happened; there was no point going to check on the girl's parents and brother ''Listen, we need to leave now''.

''No, not until I know what's going on. Where's my parents? Where's Rick?''

''Dead''.

''You're lying!''

''You want to go out and check yourself; Freddy killed them I saw it''.

''That's impossible, it was a dream, just a dream…'' She broke down crying; she saw in her dream her parents massacred by the man with the claws, her brother dying to protect her. And a wound she got in the dream was right on her arm in real life; if this was real…her parents…

''I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose my mum and dad'' Nancy said quietly to her, trying to get this girl on her side.

''What do I do now?''

''You have to come with me; I know people that can help…''

''After you did this to me?'' She shows off her arm with a little black burn mark on it; Nancy must have panicked because she didn't want to hurt her that much.

''It was the quickest way I could wake you up, you would have ended up a lot worse if I didn't pull you out''.

The girl remained silent and continued to let the tears flow down her cheeks; Nancy didn't want to force her to move in this state, but there wasn't really any other option ''We need to move, but I promise that me and my friends will look after you''.

The girl nodded; Nancy helped her up, careful not to touch her arm ''I'm Nancy by the way''.

The blonde girl looks up at her ''Alice…Alice Johnson''.

* * *

Becky and Megan were back home; their parents were out for the night, Becky was lying on her bed still trying to wrap her head around what Steven told her, not just about him being the host to the Sandman, but about Tabby being alone. She's never hated her…okay, she does kinda hate her; but now she felt sorry for her. Should she really after all those times Tabby's tried to seduce him?

Megan on the other hand was concerned with something else; she knocked on the door and walked in on Becky holding the document she had earlier.

''What's that?'' Becky asked.

''I need to tell you something''.

''What's up?''

''I've been accepted at St. Mary Arkumson's'' Megan figured to tell her straight, catching Becky off guard a bit.

''What?''

''Yeah, I made it in. I was on the waiting list, and now I'm in''.

Becky couldn't really say anything at first; as if she was thinking about enough things as it is ''But that's…that's too far isn't it?''

''Alexis and I are sharing an apartment there, I just wanted to tell you before…''

''Before what? You just get up and leave, leave just as we were about to get our lives back on track again. Just as we were about to treat eachother like real sisters and not let a boy get in the way, you decide to just leave?'' Becky shouted, her eyes flaring up.

''Becky I can't miss this chance; their courses are what I'm looking for''.

''Can't you look for courses in Springwood? I thought we agreed we were going to start over…''

''And we did! We finally accepting our choices, why can't you accept this choice?''

Becky didn't want to continue listening to this; she storms out of the room barging past Megan. Everything was upside down for Becky now; it's as if she will never be able to get her life back in order, that's all she's wanted, a normal ordered life. But when you live in Springwood that is never going to happen.

* * *

Tabby fiddled with the Hypnocil bottle in her hand; it was still full, she had been neglecting the pills from the start, and yet she wasn't having any nightmares, this things were just a scam. She throws the bottle in the bin on the other side of her room. She lies down, and gently drifts off…

And instantly she feels the ground beneath her feet; she opens her eyes and looks around to see she is standing right outside of her school. The building looked decayed and burnt, but that wasn't the weird part, everything around it looked like drawings from a five year old, and then coloured in crayon.

She turns around to see two animated girls jumping rope and singing a very familiar rhyme.

''One Two, Freddy's coming for you. Three Four, better lock your door. Five Six, grab your crucifix. Seven Eight, better stay up late. Nine Ten, Never sleep again''.

Then Tabby started hearing laughter; and not child like laughter, a more twisted and maniacal laughter. She turns around in an instant and sees him; wearing his red and green sweater and brown hat. The only thing that was new to her was his badly burnt skin.

''Hello doll face, Remember me'' He said.

Tabby stood back a little, but still had a sly grin on her face ''Good, now I can finish you off'' She focuses on any objects to throw with her mind; but nothing moves, everything is like a drawing fixed onto paper.

''Good luck with that'' Freddy taunts, flicking his claws at her forcing her to run back. She can't stop herself, and soon finds herself also buried in the picture, and looking like an animated character. Freddy's animated hand grabs her by the throat and hoists her up, ready for the strike. But now that she too was a part of the animated surrounding, when she focused on the objects, they floated and were tossed towards Freddy when commanded.

Using his claw; Freddy cut his way through all the objects being thrown at him, giving Tabby the chance to move away. Looking around at her surroundings she realizes something; the animation was getting wet, it was soaking like paper. She held out her arm and saw that it too was sogging up; even as a cartoon she can't escape her worse nightmare…water.

The ground below her then disappears; and she falls into a bottomless pit of water, thrashing trying to keep afloat, but the state she was in as a cartoon made it impossible. As Freddy stood on the water, watching the torture ''How's this for a wet dream?'' He taunts.

Tabby couldn't let her fear get the best of her; she had to get out of here and warn the others about Freddy's return, but it wasn't looking likely, as out of the water she noticed what this place really was, a lake, and not just any lake…Crystal Lake, the place she feared above all others.

''I'll let Jason have some fun!''

BOOM! From behind Tabby; a large man erupts from the water…Jason Voorhees. Even though this wasn't the real one; that didn't make this Jason any less dangerous. Tabby tries to blast some of the water at him, but not before the dream Jason stabs her with his machete. Tabby feels the blade cutting through her, her breathing get heavier and heavier. Her arms could no longer keep her up; she manages to keep herself up longer enough so that she doesn't die how she'd always feared. The dream Jason liquefied into the lake, and Freddy watched at Tabby glares at him, as if Freddy's time will come…and then she sinks below the surface, alone.

''Bye, Bye Hussy. One down, five to go'' Freddy's Laugh stretched throughout the whole of dream world; that death made him stronger, he was getting closer to his full power once again. And then once he does, his revenge will be all the more easier.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

_And so Tabby is the first main casualty of Part 2. But it looks like Alice has joined the group, but can she understand and master her dream powers before it's too late. Next time - The group meet Alice, they hear of all the places that sell Hypnocil are being destroyed, and how will they react to Tabby's death? And we get our first glimpse of the Sandman's power, and how he copes against Freddy. Hope to hear from you all soon!_


	4. Power of the Sandman

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Sandman-The Extended Cut**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by ShadowLord1329 and Rurrlock-God of Power

1st Draft written by ShadowLord1329

2nd Draft written by Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 4: Power of the Sandman**

Saturday 9th May 1981, 06:18am

The sunrise gave the area an almost mystic feel to it; reminding this town of the wonders of Mother Nature, as the street lamps switched off allowing the yellow rays of the sun to light up the streets. Old man Jenkins walked down this very street; walking stick in one hand, and keys in the other. He looked up to see his pharmacy store just up ahead of him. 35 years Old man Jenkins has been working in that store, it was like a second home to him.

From what he's been told; he has to deal with some new drug that's just been shipped to Springwood, what's it called? Hippocin? Hyplicin? Oh whatever it was, he knew it was quite controversial, rumor has it, it hasn't even been giving approval yet. Oh well, he's dealt with stuff like that before, this was nothing new to him…

BOOM! This on the other hand gave him quite a shock; his store is blown to pieces by a huge blast, the shockwaves knock him off his feet, and the cars' alarms were set off, and bits of the store flew across the street. This was a scene of terror for the frail old man, from the smoke he could see two jeeps drive off into the distance, cheering and taunting.

* * *

12 Hours Later

Very few people came; it would have been more if she had passed away a few weeks back, but because this was the funeral of Tabatha Gillespie, one of the survivors of Freddy Krueger's supposed attacks, the funeral only really consisted of her family; Steven, Becky and Megan, and a few other friends that wanted to pay their respect.

There were mixed feelings within the group about Tabby's death; Steven and Megan were quite upset about this, she died alone, the one way she didn't want to die. And she believed that Ryan was in fact alive, and was actually Steven. However, no matter how sorry they felt for her, and knew that she was in fact a dear friend; Becky was probably taking this the hardest of them all.

She was never fond of Tabby; she hated her guts for always trying to take Steven away. The amount of times she's tried to sleep with Steven…even the one time when Becky was with him; she always thought Tabby was just someone who wanted to have whatever she liked, but thinking about what Steven said about thinking he was Ryan, it made her think of Tabby in a new light…a lonely light.

The family all paid their respects to friends and distant relatives that have come to the funeral; afterwards the three went back to Steven's place, which really wasn't that eventful as Megan and Becky were hardly talking to eachother.

''Is there something I missed?'' He asked Becky as she handed her a glass of water, Megan was on the phone to their parents telling them they were at Steven's.

''It's nothing''.

''It's not about Tabby is it?''

''50-50''.

''Which 50 do you want to talk about?''

''I don't really feel like talking about either at the moment''.

''Becky, something's bothering you, why can't I know?''

''I just…need some…space, okay just a little space here'' Becky turned around slightly, so only the side of her face was shown to Steven. She needed some time alone, so Steven walk off to check on Megan, oblivious to the tears running down his girlfriend's cheeks.

* * *

The garage doors opened; allowing the Jeeps to drive in and park inside. The place was littered with hoes, booze and gangsters of different sizes and weaponry. The men exited their jeeps; from the second one that entered, Arthur jumped out, feeling all so proud of himself. He liked to keep his reputation as a man who gets the job done. They had taken down 8 different pharmaceuticals and doctor's offices within the past 24 hours, and they've gotten away nice and clean from the law.

''Well boys…'' He shouted as he took out a cigarette and taking a long, victorious puff, and then grabbing the closest woman to him by the waist ''I say a job well done! And now we can relax and party!'' The place roared with delight as the thug went about with their business; Arthur took another puff of his cigarette, and then proceeded to grope the hooker in his arms.

''Hey boss!'' One of the thugs shouted, getting Arthur's attention ''When does our client pay us?'' All the other thugs shouted in agreement with the question.

''Well, I'll just go talk to him right now and…negotiate our payment'' He grinned as the thugs cheered yet again and continued to celebrate. Arthur headed further into the hideout of the thugs; passing different guards and entering different doorways, making sure no one was following him; he entered the last room of the hideout. The room was lit with red filter lights; all that was inside was one table and chair…with Freddy Krueger sitting on it.

''Well?''

''We did pretty good Fred, 8 pharmaceuticals burned down and nothing but dust…''

''ONLY 8!'' Freddy shouted and rose from his chair, making Arthur jump back ''That's not enough, I need them all destroyed NOW!''

''We're doing our best Fred, if we went after anymore the police would have been right up our ass's''.

''I can't enter my children's dreams with that drug, and the longer I go without their souls, the faster I'll rot in the ground and turn to nothing. If you and your boys don't finish the job by tonight…I'll have to think of other poor soul's dreams to enter…anyone in mind Arthur'' Freddy chuckled as he scratched markings into the table.

''Fred, come on, I said we're doing our best. And besides you're getting what you want, you're entering their dreams…''

''Not enough, I need the ones who did this to me'' He points to his own burnt flesh ''So you best pick up the pace, or there will be something more unpleasant than the police right up your ass's'' He then gives Arthur the middle finger with his claws; with nothing more to say, he orders Arthur to leave, who gladly approves.

''And I thought he was creepy before'' Arthur whispered once he left.

* * *

Becky hadn't even taking a sip of her glass of water; she just stroked the glass and stared into the water, her arch rival's worst fear. See, even the smallest thing made her think about Tabby and how much she might not have really known her. She was gone, dead, out of her life, and apart of her was telling her that this is what she wanted. But she helped them in their battle with Freddy, and she really wasn't going for Steven the past few weeks, she didn't know what to think of her anymore.

''Hey, Steven I'm going out for a bit'' She called out, and before Steven can come into the room and answer she's already out of the door.

He turns back to Megan ''Is she okay?''

''It's probably my fault, she knows about me going to St. Mary Arkumson's''.

''Wait? When did you say you were going to…''

''Oh don't you start too!''

''Well no wonder she's upset, with Tabby's death and then you head off without her even knowing''.

''I sent the application form months ago, I thought that I didn't get accepted so I said nothing. It turns out I was on the waiting list and now they've accepted me''.

Steven looked like he wanted to say more; but kept his mouth shut, and Megan felt like she was the bad guy here ''Look, you don't think that I feel sad about this! But when has anyone ever turned down a place at that college? As well as looking out for Becky, I have to look out for my future''.

''I know you do, but you could have at least told her before, that way the bombshell wouldn't have been dropped so hard on her''.

''I didn't know I was going to be accepted, I thought I'd been forgotten like I always do!'' She shouts out before she can stop herself. Steven didn't reply back, and Megan didn't make any eye contact with him. This was so weird; they haven't fought like this before since they were going out. Steven then started panting, like he had run out of breath and then started rubbing the temple of his head.

''Steven, you okay?''

''Yeah, just these headaches I keep having. I think it might be that Hypnocil those doctors gave us''.

The mention of that Hypnocil made Megan think of another subject; one that was just as upsetting as the last one ''Tabby apparently never took her Hypnocil, Steven, you don't think that it was…''

''I don't know; they say that she stabbed herself with a kitchen knife they found in her room, if it really was Freddy in her dreams how do we explain that?''

He was right; there was a knife found in her room when Tabby's mother discovered her. Tabby's fingerprints were on it, and nothing else. As far as Steven and Megan know, Freddy died in the fire, so it's impossible for him to have killed her. And killing someone in real life was not his way; it may be hard to say, but with everything that's gone on with her, it had to be suicide.

KNOCK! KNOCK! There was someone at the door; Steven figured that it was Becky who had forgotten something, but as he walked over to the door, he could see through the glass that it was more than one person, and neither of them were Becky. Steven opened the door and was surprised to see a familiar face.

''Nancy?''

''Steven, Megan, I need your help'' Nancy said as she held onto Alice and helped her inside.

* * *

Becky walked forward slowly, taking in the sights around her; the sun setting behind the trees, the lights just shining past the thick layers of branches and onto the roses and grass around her. Becky than looked forward to see the reason she had come here; in front of her stood a head stone, with the words written on it…

_Tabatha Gillespie_

_1965-1981_

_Loving Daughter and Dear Friend_

Friend? Can Becky actually qualify as her friend? That's what she wanted to know, and what she wanted to tell herself, but seeing Tabby's gravestone, knowing that she was dead and gone it was quite hard to tell herself that. What if this really was her fault? The amount of times she's wanted Tabby out of the picture for trying to seduce Steven, but was she really seducing Steven because she wanted him, or because she wanted someone.

''Hey Tabby…I err…I know I'm the last person you might want to see…but…I…felt like I just needed to say this. I didn't really know you…to me you were…someone who was just out to take my man from me. But…you really didn't want him did you? You wanted someone. I actually knew how you felt once upon a time…I remember I use to be alone…this was when…Megan and Steven were a thing. But then, they didn't quite work together…and…I think it was because of me. She knew that Steven was growing more interested in me, and I for him. Oh God and now hearing myself say this I'm actually starting to see myself in your shoes. So there…we really aren't that different from eachother, the only thing was that I knew who I wanted to be with and he stayed, you never had that chance because…Freddy took him from you. I knew Ryan; he would have been good for you. I'm not really religious or anything, but I know that right now you two are up there in the clouds together, you're not really listening to me, I think this is just me trying to tell myself that…I never hated you, but I'm so, so sorry if I made it seem like that. You're not alone anymore…but right now, I feel alone; so I guess I now know what you've been going through. Good bye Tabby''.

She then took a single rose out of her coat pocket and placed it on Tabby's gravestone; this made her feel good, but it would be better if she knew that Tabby heard her, and if she really had forgiven her and understood her…because now, it looked like Becky might just have understood the kind of person Tabby was…someone who wanted to be someone.

* * *

''Freddy's alive?'' Megan asked once again.

''No doubt, he came after Alice and…killed her family'' Nancy found it hard to say the last part; she's been down that road. And so had Steven, who could feel his anger boiling up inside. How can he still be alive? He remembers seeing the flames surround Freddy, and hearing his scream turn silent. The three of them were talking in the living room, while Alice waited in the kitchen.

Nancy continued ''I had a dream that this girl told me to come to her house and save her''.

''And she was the same girl, Alice?'' Steven asked.

''I think so, it looked like her, except a little older''.

''So then, what it was Alice from the future telling you to save this Alice?''

''I don't know, you're making it sound like a story for some cheap-budget sci-fi film''.

''But why? Why is Alice so important that you had to save her? What's the difference between her and any of Freddy's other victims?'' Steven asked again, but Nancy didn't have an answer for this one, but than Megan thought of something.

''Hold on, Nancy, did you say her full name was Alice Johnson?''

''Yeah why?''

Megan was now sure she had the answer ''I thought that name rang a bell!'' She yelled.

''Well care to share with the group'' Steven said.

''Remember Agent Wesley, telling us that story about Freddy's past life. She mentioned Alice Johnson, one of the ones that stopped him. I'm certain this is the same Alice Johnson!''

Steven remembered the story now; one of dream demons, dream masters, nightmare warriors and time travel. It was far-fetched but Megan may be right about this; Nancy on the other hand wasn't quite sure what to say.

''Wait? What's up with the Agent Wesley's and Freddy's past lives?''

''Oh yeah, you weren't there with us. Basically, Freddy is basically from another timeline where he originally died and then got sucked back in time and got arrested here, thanks to a time travelling agent Wesley Carter. That explains why he had an interest in you, in the original timeline you stopped him''.

''And you guys failed to mention this to me why?''

''Well since we thought Freddy was dead, there was no real reason to tell you'' Megan tried to make it sound like the most logical answer, but the glare that Nancy gave her made her uneasy.

Nancy turned to Steven again ''So, Freddy was after Alice because in the original timeline she stopped him, because she was some Nightmare Master?''

''Dream Master actually''.

''Oh…wait so if Alice stopped Freddy before…and if Freddy killed her, but I saved her…I just saved history…cool! So, Alice is going to stop Freddy now right?''

''Don't know, according to Agent Wesley everything is different, Alice might not even become the Dream Master''.

''Well can't we train her to be the Dream Master'' Megan suggested, but that was a lot easier said than done.

''I think first we should give her time to rest; she's probably been through a lot. I'll go check on her'' Steven said as he got out of his seat and walked into the kitchen. He took a seat next to Alice who just sat there, fiddling with her fingers.

''How you feeling?'' Steven asked.

''I don't know'' Was all she said back. Steven wanted to help this girl; she's gone down the same path he has, losing his parents and a sibling to Freddy. But at least he didn't have the confusion of hearing it was a maniac in dreams that killed them, for Alice this has been one crazy day.

''Listen, I know how you feel. I lost my parents and my sister to Freddy…''

''How?''

''What?''

''How is it possible? He killed them in their dreams''.

''Yeah it is kinda baffling at first, but we're going to get through this okay''.

Alice looked away from Steven ''I don't know, I don't even have any were else to go''.

''You do, you can stay at my place until you figure something out. Even when I'm at school, Nancy's going to be here, so you're not going to be alone''.

She still didn't look completely safe, and it really wasn't that hard to blame her ''Why am I so important?''

''Believe me, if you're confused as it is, you're better off waiting for that answer''.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and finally faced Steven, despite the hell she's been through she picks up a smile ''Thank you, all of you for saving me''.

''Kids of Springwood always stick together'' Steven said, and then he started panting again; and his headaches were returning, only far more violently this time. He groaned and his head fell into his hands.

''Hey, someone, help'' Alice called, as now Steven started thrashing and some invisible force throws him to the wall. Megan and Nancy rush into the kitchen and see Steven, just as he lifts his head and his eyes have gone completely gold. The whole kitchen shakes; the tapes turn on and off, the cutlery flies from the cupboards as a gold tear trickles down Steven's face…and then everything stops. Everything returns to its original place; and Steven calmed down and his eyes returned to their normal blue shade.

''What just happened?'' Alice asked.

''This is new to us as well'' Nancy answered.

''Steven what happened? Are you okay?'' Megan walked closer to Steven, and the closer it got, the hotter the room seemed to feel, yet when she touched him he was ice cold.

Steven took a few deep breaths ''Okay…guess it's not just headaches''.

''Was that the Hypnocil?'' Nancy asked.

''There is no way that a simple drug could do that'' Steven answered her as if that was the most ridiculous question ever.

''I've been taking Hypnocil and nothing like this has happened to me'' Megan said as she turned to Nancy. Megan then froze up, her face turned pale white and she tried to speak but couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Nancy then realized that Megan wasn't looking at her, but something behind her, she turned and had the same reaction as Megan…only she turned whiter.

Alice turned as well, and although she wasn't as shock as the others, she was quite surprised ''What happened to them?'' She asked as she saw two girls's lying on the kitchen floor and sitting up.

''Te…Teresa?'' Nancy stuttered and rubbed her eyes; this had to be her eye sight playing tricks on her, or maybe one of her friends was spiking her drinks because the two girls that had just appeared on the floor and were sitting up were none other than the deceased Teresa and Wendy.

''Wh…wha…'' Teresa mumbled as she sat up, her eyes were still partially closed and she was shaking like a new born kitten. Wendy was the same, but she managed to open her eyes and the first thing she saw was the group.

''What are you guys staring at?'' She asked weakly.

No one could quite get their words out; but after a few seconds Megan finally spoke ''You two are dead?''

''What…but…then…does that mean you guys are dead too?'' She asked.

''No…you are supposed to be dead, and yet you're sitting in my kitchen'' Steven said as he finally had the courage to move closer to the two. He sat down next to them ''Freddy killed you, look'' He pointed to the slash marks on Wendy's stomach.

''How is this possible?'' Teresa answered, finally managing to get words out, but her eyes were still only half open. Nancy flinched at hearing her own late stepsister's voice. Wendy tried to help Teresa up to her feet, but she was just as weak as she was, so Steven lends a helping hand.

''Steven, do you think this is your dream power?'' Wendy asked, still a little unsure of whether she was really alive or this was some afterlife vision ''Are you asleep?''

Megan finally spoke ''We aren't asleep, this can't be Steven's dream power…''

''Maybe it is…'' Steven cut in ''Maybe it's the Sandman's power as well, mixing in with mine'' He was sure of this, but there was no other explanation. The headaches, his sudden outburst and his golden eyes, it has to be the Sandman inside of him.

Teresa's eyes finally opened for the first time, slowly but they finally did and the first thing she saw was Nancy standing with her back to the wall staring at her. Teresa had heard the conversation, but wasn't really caring about that right now, she was back standing in front of Nancy again. Nancy tried to back off even more; she still couldn't believe this and thought this was her mind really playing games on her.

''Nancy…it's really me, I'm back''.

''No…I mean…I want it…but…prove it''.

Teresa thought a bit with what to say, her mind was still a bit fuzzy but then she finally said ''You have a crush on that jock, Glen''.

Teresa was almost thrown off her feet, as Nancy launched into her arms and wrapped her around her ''Oh my God, it really is you I can't believe this!''

Nancy was flooding the kitchen with tears of joy; this was a sight that she thought would never happen, but then she felt something in her stomach. A gut wrenching pain…literally, it felt like her stomach was caving in on itself. The others than noticed something was wrong; the veins on Nancy's face and arm were starting to squeeze out of her very skin. Steven rushed over and separated the two; Nancy coughed and vomited, but she returned back to her normal self.

''What happened?'' Teresa asked as she tried to tend to Nancy but Steven stopped her.

''No, I don't think you can touch her, not without killing her''.

''But how come I can touch you?''

''I guess cause I'm the one that brought you back…AHHH!'' Steven then screamed in pain, the house shock violently again, everything floated in mid-air, but in no time at all. Steven raised his head; his eyes were gold flames that flickered in his very sockets. He grinned in a confident fashion and then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

The hideout blacked out; all the thugs shouted and complained about what was going on. The red light in Freddy's room turned to gold; he looked around, he could feel someone's presence, but there was no one in the room yet. Arthur was making his way down a corridor when the lights switched off.

''Oh come on!'' He yelled, but then his feelings of annoyance were replaced with pain and numbness as he felt something blast throw his chest. He looked down, and saw a hand go through his back and out of his chest holding his heart. Arthur spat out blood and chocked on it, before the arm was pulled out, and he slumped to the ground. Steven stood behind the dead body; the man's heart in his hand, his palm than turned into gold flames and the heart melted in his hands.

''What is this?'' Freddy said as he saw Steven stand in front of him.

''Hey Freddo, long time no see. Like the new look, glad I could give it to you!''

Freddy's anger rose, and he flicked his claws expecting something to happen but nothing did.

Steven chuckled ''Oh we're not in the dream world Freddy, this is very real'' Steven teleported right in front of Freddy and threw a mega punch to Freddy's jaw. As Freddy fly back, he crashed right into Steven again. He grabbed Freddy by his neck and slammed him into both walls; he held the dream monster in his arm. Freddy twitched and chocked, Steven sighed in disappointment.

''You know, this really isn't that much fun without your powers. Let's go to a field were this will be a little bit more challenging''. Steven and Freddy then turned into gold flames and disappeared.

* * *

Just outside Steven's house; gold flames circled the house, and out of it reappeared Steven and Freddy.

Freddy than started laughing, they were now in the dreams, he may not know how but it doesn't matter, he now has his powers back ''You made a big mistake bringing us here'' From out of the ground, pipes erupted and wrapped themselves around Steven, allowing Freddy to free himself from his grip and move away.

''Oh come on Dream boy…'' Steven mocked ''You could have thought up anything, and you use pipes? You're losing your touch old man, here, let the Sandman show you how it's done!''

''Sandman?'' Freddy whispered. And just then; Steven erupted in gold flames again, and the pipes melted. Steven waved his hand, and the melted pipes moved in a fluid motion, until they become liquid and shape into a whip. Before Freddy can react, SLASH! SLASH! Steven starts whipping Freddy across the street, taking him down countless times with such ease. This was unreal for Freddy, no one has ever knocked him around so easily, he was caught off guard, and he needs to know what he's up against.

Before Steven can unleash another whiplash, Freddy spins around like a tornado, and as the whip hits it, it disappears into the wind. Steven stands victorious, he then starts grunting in pain again, before the gold flames in his eyes disappear, and the whole world around his blurs until it takes on another solid shape, one of him in his kitchen; with Nancy, Megan, Alice, Teresa and Wendy standing around him.

''What happened?'' Megan asked.

''I don't know'' Was Steven's only answer at the moment. He heard his door close behind him, and he turned around to see Becky standing there; she looked around at everything from Alice the new girl, Teresa and Wendy alive in the kitchen and Steven reappearing in gold flames…

''Did I miss something?''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

So, we've had our first glimpse of the Sandman's power, Teresa and Wendy are back, and Becky may have finally made peace with Tabby. Next time - Freddy learns more about the Sandman, and Steven and Alice try to learn how to control their powers. Hear from you all soon!


	5. Training the Master

****

Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Sandman-The Extended Cut

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by ShadowLord1329 and Rurrlock-God of Power

1st Draft written by ShadowLord1329

2nd Draft written by Rurrlock-God of Power

* * *

**Chapter 5: Training the Master**

Saturday 9th May 1981, 10:34pm

Well an eventful day was one way to put it, but then again there hasn't been one boring one for the group in quite some time. Battling a man in their dreams, love triangles, deaths, time-traveling agents, Nightmare Gods, Resurrection…all they need now are aliens. Well that's what Becky said when she was told what just happened with Steven bringing Teresa and Wendy back to life and then disappearing and reappearing in a golden light.

''So Freddy is defiantly back?'' She asked.

''100%'' Steven replied.

''And this Sandman business is serious as well?''

''Positive''.

''And Megan is with Teresa and Wendy upstairs, who you brought back to life with your dream power in the real world?''

''Believe me, I'm just as surprised''.

''And…who is the new girl with Nancy?''

''Remember that talk with Wesley Carter, he mentioned Alice Johnson, one of the people who stopped Freddy? That's her!''

Just when it seemed there was nothing new for Becky to hear, this come out ''I think I need to take a shower!'' Becky stood up and walked out of the kitchen towards the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and turned to Steven ''You don't mind do you?''

''No go ahead''.

Becky chuckled a bit ''I meant do you mind joining me?''

''Oh…yeah…I mean no I will, I just thought you wanted space?''

Becky smiled at him ''I did, but I just want you be with me for a bit'' She was tired, but she needed to be with someone, remembering her 'talk' with Tabby a few hours ago. At this time, it's best not to really feel alone.

Both of them entered the shower, and set the water to a warmish temperature. Becky could feel that Steven was still ice cold from his little Sandman transformation; Steven however, felt like he was practically on fire, and his arms and legs were numb, Becky had to help him to stay on his feet under the running water.

''Where did you go anyway?'' Steven asked.

Becky thought about telling him about visiting Tabby, but after what's been going on, maybe another time ''Just went out for some fresh air, why, did you miss me?''

''What else?'' He grinned as he kissed lightly on her shoulder and neck.

''So if you're the Sandman, what do you do now?'' Becky asked.

Steven sighed and just stared down at the drain, the water disappearing down it ''Not sure, it may be our only chance of stopping Krueger''.

''But what about Alice? Isn't she the one that's supposed to stop him?''

''That was another timeline, everything is different now'' Steven hated to admit it; but with everything that has happened to Alice, Freddy may just have stopped the Dream Master from coming back to stop him. The Sandman may be their only hope, he is powerful, but is he too powerful? He was a completely different person when he changed, and what's worse…is it felt like Steven enjoyed having that power, a little too much.

Becky could sense his frustration, she turned and gently kissed him on the lips ''We'll think of something''.

That we said all Steven could think of was one of the seals, the one prophesying the Sandman's lover's demise. He can't go all out using the Sandman without his friends and Becky dying; maybe it is too risky to use the Sandman, but Alice was nowhere near battle ready…the group were running out of options, fast.

* * *

Megan handed Teresa a glass of cold water, even though she wasn't thirsty it sure felt like it, then again no one has been able to say what death has felt like before. Megan had lead the two girls up into the bedroom to give them some time alone, and try to wrap their heads around what's just happened with them.

''So you guys really didn't stop Freddy?'' Teresa asked.

''We thought we did, but it doesn't look like it'' Megan answered.

''And now Tabby's gone'' Wendy said obliviously saddened by this news. She never really overly enjoyed helping Tabby spy on Steven, but the fact they knew eachother and hung out and talked together, she didn't really know what to say, she did deeply care for her no matter how hypocritical she was.

Megan turned to her ''In a way, I think she's in a better place right now''.

''Could the same be said for us?'' Wendy asked.

''You two are alive and…'' Megan started but was cut off by Wendy again.

''Alive? You call this alive?'' She shouted pointing at the slash marks on her stomach ''You saw what happened to Nancy when Teresa touched her! We're still dead, we're not even meant to be here, it was an accident that Steven brought us back…''

''That's enough'' Megan interrupted. She really didn't want to do that to her, since they'd just returned from the grave.

Wendy was doing her best to hold back tears ''My family…my mum and dad were…they still probably are mourning me, and yet here I am. And I can't even see them, why can't I see them? The longer it goes…''

''We just can't'' Teresa spoke up, and then held Wendy's hand, their death touch didn't affect eachother ''You'll just have to accept it, but we're all here for you, okay?'' At first, Wendy didn't say anything and she didn't look at either Teresa or Megan, just stared off in deep thought. Finally she turned to her girlfriend and smiled; at least now that they were back, they could help take down Krueger for good.

* * *

''So…I'm the Dream Master?'' Alice asked Nancy once again.

''Were…are…and will be? I think?'' With all this time travel and other dimensions, Nancy was no good explaining this to the newcomer to the group.

''I've heard of the legend of the Dream Master…but…that's what it is a legend! I'm just a girl, I can't even talk to boy let alone battle this Freddy''.

''Alice…'' Nancy called stopping Alice from going into a panic ''Listen to me, when you think of Freddy I want you to remember one thing…your parents! He killed them, use that, the anger the vengeance to fight back!''

''But…I…I'm not a fighter…I'm not strong…''

''It doesn't matter, a strong fighter can get knocked down…but a strong person gets back up!'' Nancy didn't know where these inspirational speeches were coming from; but she could feel some special connection between her and Alice, she wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe because in the other timeline Nancy and Alice defeated Freddy? Either way, Nancy needed Alice to have a clear mind to get through this.

''Thanks…it must have been torture to lose your family to him as well''.

''Actually he killed them before I could remember; I was adopted, turned into a real bitch, but I'm back on the path, and ready to take down Krueger!'' Nancy said booming with confidence.

Alice had a brief second of belief in her but then something else came to her mind ''So…your stepsister who died, is Teresa in the other bedroom with her girlfriend?''

''Yeah…I actually don't know whether I'm glad she's back or not''.

''Why?''

''Because seeing her like that keeps reminding me of her real condition, and I wasn't there with her'' Nancy said lowering her head. Alice placed a comforting hand on Nancy's shoulder; her protector reminded her an awful lot of her older brother, the one she saw murder right before her very eyes trying to protect her.

''Nancy…'' Steven called standing at the doorway ''Can I speak with you, alone?''

''Sure'' Nancy replied as she got up and walked out of the room with Steven.

''I'm taking Alice into Dream World!'' Steven said straight away.

''What? I'm sorry, remind me when you jumped on the loony bus?''

''She may be our only chance if she is the legendary Dream Master!''

''She is in no condition to look at Krueger, let alone beat him. Besides, what about the Sandman, I thought you said when you changed you beat him with ease?''

''I did but…'' Steven then felt his headaches returning, just talking about this subject made it risky, like the Sandman inside was just biding his time. Steven regains composure and continues ''Nancy, the power I felt when I changed was…good. Deep down, I had no control over what I was doing, but I was glad. Seeing myself so powerful, it was like a drug, I was for a few seconds addicted. Who knows what might happen if I change again, I might not want to come back. And just think about what would happen if someone that power and unpredictable was unleashed on the world…one Freddy Krueger is one too many''.

Nancy didn't like this at all, if they go into Dream World, there is a huge chance of Freddy finding them. She knew what Steven was trying to say, but still she wasn't ready to put another person at risk ''I'll go and train her''.

''No, I'll take her. You stay here and look after the others while I'm gone'' Steven turned and walked into the other room before Nancy could see anything else, he wasn't going to lose this argument so she just dropped it.

He entered the bedroom and sat down next to Alice, from the look on her face she must have heard the conversation he had with Nancy outside ''You know what we have to do?'' Steven asked her.

Alice took in a deep breath; she knew she wasn't ready for this, but better late than never to learn. This Freddy killed her family, and apparently she stopped him before, she must do it again ''Okay…I'm set!''

* * *

''How did I under estimate him'' Freddy yelled as he stumbled down the alleyway. After his little encounter with Steven in the real world, his body was weaker than it already was…and that was edge of life weak. He buckled under his weak legs and landed right into a puddle, he slammed his fist to the ground in frustration. How did this happen? Steven was using his powers in the real world? He managed to jump between worlds, as far as Freddy knew only the Dream Demons inside him could do that.

But then he remembers something that Steven mentioned, something about a Sandman? And the Steven that had done this to Freddy was so different from the boy that Freddy knew. Is this Sandman some new power? Or a person? Freddy needed answers, but his body was so fragile, one more jump between worlds could tear his body apart.

As Freddy lifted his head, he could see his reflection; his burnt face, showing the weakness he was carrying with him. One lifetime ago; this face would send terror through the hearts of everything good; now, it was just a memory of the legend that died long ago. Freddy felt his anger rise to breaking point, how could this happen to him? Death, the very thing that gave him his power in the previous life, was now making him the very thing he feared…weak.

He slammed his fists into the puddle, his reflection gone; he yelled and cursed to the heavens. Is this what has now become of him? He could feel his burnt lungs inside slowly lose air; but he no longer cared, he could no longer hold in his anger. After all he's done; everyone he's killed, this is how it ends for him.

''STEVEN JOHNSTON! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. HELL COULDN'T HAVE ME BEFORE, IT WON'T HAVE ME NOW! MARK MY WORDS, I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR, AND IF I HAVE TO KILL EVERYONE ON EARTH TO GET TO YOU, I WILL! I WILL! I WLL!'' He was out of air; he coughed and wheezed, and for a brief moment, he could feel tears in his eyes, the cold water on his scarred face was almost alien to him.

''Excuse me sir?'' A voice called out. Freddy looked up and saw some homeless man look over at him. Freddy tried his best to contain his laughter, looks like his luck was finally starting to turn. He got on his best actors performance ''Please…help me…my phone…call help''.

''Okay, okay, where's your phone?'' The man walked over to check on his fellow man. And once Freddy could feel that the man was close enough, he made his move. The man didn't even have time to feel surprised, as Freddy leaped up and stab the man with his glove from under the chin. An instant kill, but a kill it was, and Freddy could feel a little bit of his power. It wasn't a lot, but it was just enough for him to teleport into Dream World safely.

* * *

''This is Dream World?'' Alice said although she could barely get the words out. One second ago, she was closing her eyes looking up at a bedroom ceiling, now she was staring across some mixed up landscape, where one place there's a forest, next to a desert, next to a sea. With Planets and moons of different sizes and colours in the sky ''I think I'm going to have seizure'' Alice said staring at this magnificent place.

''Trust me when I say, this isn't the craziest you'll see'' Steven said as he stood next to her.

''Shouldn't we have taken the Hypnocil, so Freddy can't attack us?'' Alice asked.

''If we did, we wouldn't have been able to dream at all'' Steven replied as he rubbed his temple. Being in Dream World was influencing the Sandman inside; he could feel the urge for power and to just fight Krueger now. But he had to hold it in, training Alice into the Dream Master is the group's best and safest shot ''Come on, let's get training!''

''Okay, what should I do first?''

''Let's start off simple'' Steven said as he looked around, and then found a tiny stone on the floor ''Here, I saw this in a movie. Try and lift this stone with your mind''.

Alice looked at him bemused ''You're using Star Wars to train me?''

''Yeah, what's wrong with that?''

''Nothing…'' Alice said to him, and then muttered under her breath so he couldn't hear ''I'm more into Star Trek'' Alice concentrated as hard as she could; holding her arm out, she focused on the stone, but it wasn't moving at all.

Steven knew this had to work; thanks to him and Becky researching more about the Sandman and dream powers, they found out that the Dream Master can basically copy the powers of others. Before falling asleep, he told Alice about the group and their dream powers, including Tabby. But right now, this was looking like a dud as Alice's stone wasn't moving.

''Come on, come on, come on…'' Alice kept whispering to herself, she wanted to do this. But she just wasn't doing anything at the moment, and soon her arm was numbing and she had to lower it thus losing her concentration ''What am I doing wrong?''

''You're just not focusing enough!''

''I am!'' Alice spat back, with the odd hint of Tabby's accent and tone.

''No, I mean you're not focusing in the right way. When we discovered our powers, we felt something, fear. Maybe that's what you need, some motive to move that stone''.

''Oh yeah, I have to have a grudge against the stone to move it, great teacher tip!'' Alice said with a little bit more annoyance, but then her face softens and she looks at Steven shocked ''Did I really just say that?''

Confused at first, but then Steven remembered something else. Not only does the Dream Master acquire the dream power off the person, but parts of their personality. If she was acquiring Tabby's…um…feistiness, then that meant one thing ''You're getting it. Just keep focusing, and you'll get it''.

Alice's frustration was mounting (partly thanks to Tabby's); this was all riddles to her. How can dream powers or dream masters be real? But she calmed back down, and turned to the little stone again. She needed to have a motive for using her powers to move the stone; she could just imagine the stone was Freddy, but it just didn't seem to work. But then something else came to mind, something she remembers from a long time ago ''I got something''.

Steven stood back and watched as Alice lifted her arm and focused on the stone again. The determination and will shown on her face was growing, but there was something else, a hint of anger. Alice began to recoil an event in her life; she once had a friend, when she was young, Shelia Kopecky.

Good friends they were, but a few years ago, they got into a fight. The whole school knew about it; Alice was feeling pressure from her parents continued fights, that she took it out on Shelia when they argued over something. And then the next day…Shelia was killed, an asthma attack, what teenager has a fatal asthma attack? And soon, the school began taking it out on Alice.

Students and former friends would say it was her fault; that she caused it, the fight made Shelia's condition worse. Alice was taunted and bullied; she would only have her brother to help her. But that didn't help her, as one day when she was walking home; she was pelted with stones by friends of Shelia.

It felt like she was being pecked at by crows; she still remembered the blood dripping out from the scars. She became so scared she would never leave the house for weeks; that's when she started to daydream, to create her own little world where she couldn't hurt anybody. No more fights, no more arguments, and where she was strong, where she was somebody. But the thing that angered Alice the most, the thing that even in her daydreams she couldn't hide, was that she can't even remember what she and Shelia were fighting over.

BOOM! That thought caused it; the stone just explodes from the ground and rockets across the horizon. Even if it was just a little stone, the shockwaves caused Steven to stumble back and gaze in awe at what just happened ''Holy crap! You just blasted that stone across Dream world'' He said amazed.

But Alice didn't look towards him; instead she just stared at the crater she caused from her powers. She couldn't believe it, it worked! She had a thought, the stones and memories that hurt her; the motive, to just make them go away…and it happened. Although there was the part of her that didn't feel like herself, it was still how she felt. Her daydreams to make her someone, that's all they were, daydreams. They couldn't change her, she had to do that herself, and boy what a way to do it.

''What next?'' She asked as she turned back to Steven.

''Uh…okay...now focus on something that you want in your hands and make it appear'' And so Alice trained with all her might. She gave everything she had; each step of training harder than the last, but each all taking its toll on her. She had to go through some pretty traumatic and dark memories, and go deep within herself to find her confidence.

As she would learn new powers, she would learn new things about herself. Taking on another person's dream powers meant she would take on some of their personality, but it actually wasn't that simple. That aspect that Alice gained was something that she has always had inside of her. Determination, Good will, desire, confidence, leadership…she had it all in her. She kept trying; there were times in training were it looked as if it would be too much for her, but she just got back up and kept trying.

In the space of five hours…Alice had turned into the person she was destined to be, and it was who she wanted to be.

Steven was happy for her, seeing Alice grow right before his eyes into something more; but he couldn't hide his sense of guilt with what he was doing. Training Alice to fight Freddy, he was putting her at risk; there was no guarantee this was going to work, Alice may go through all this, and still fall under Freddy's power.

But that's the reason he himself came here to train Alice; to hopefully learn how to control the Sandman, to stay in Dream World for as long as possible, and keep the Sandman locked in. He couldn't let the Sandman take over again; who knows what might happen, he took down Freddy with so much ease it was scary. But he could never be fully free unless all the seals are broken; but what if the Sandman knows that? And he tries to break free, what if he tries to hurt his friends or even Becky? Steven couldn't let that happen, he had to control this, and let Alice take on Freddy herself.

* * *

Freddy reappeared in a floating landscape, around him book shelves rose into the never ending sky. The shelves swayed and floated, almost like a mirage; the books on them thick and made with human flesh. Freddy walked down the passages, in no rush to get the book he needed; he wanted to stay in Dream World for as long as possible, feeling his power again after feeling so weak was breathtaking.

But it wouldn't last, he would have to keep killing and coming to Dream World to stay alive. It was all just a game where he could go back and forth as he pleased and kill whenever he wanted. But this Sandman whatever changes everything, and now that Alice was with the group, Freddy needed an edge to his game.

He stopped at a book shelf, despite all of them looking the same; it seemed this one had the book he was looking for. He raised his hand; and the book came flying off the shelf straight towards him. The book opened itself on the page that Freddy was looking for, the history of Dreams…

''Blah, blah, blah, intro…blah…French…blah…oh is this…no…blah, blah, blah…AH! Here we go…and so as mortals gently passed on in the dead of blackness, the dream was forged by the Gods. The Dream God and Nightmare God battled for supremacy…Dream God won…and an ancient Merlin trapped Nightmare God in his own bloodline, yeah, genius move'' He mumbled as he kept reading, but it said nothing here about any Sandman, maybe this book gave him a different name. But this sorcerer interested Freddy.

He raised his hand, and another book flew into his grip and opened up on the page he was looking for ''Balzur Williams trapped the Nightmare within his bloodline; and with each passing generation would come the responsibility…blah, blah again…once in a while, each new born was said to experience moments of God like powers or witchcraft, changing of the weather, causing others around to die instantly and…cross the realities of dreams?''

Now it was starting to make sense, somehow, this Nightmare God could pass through the real world and Dream World just as Freddy could with the Dream Demons, but this Sandman can still keep his powers intact. Now that was the part where Freddy was getting really interested; he could always have his powers, never feel weak. He's tried it before in the past timeline and failed, but with a God like body and power, there would be no end to what he could do. New Worlds, new orders, new religions…all created by his hand.

Freddy kept on reading, and soon came across just what he needed. The seals to release the Sandman from the host's body; he couldn't help but laugh at what he needed to do. Killing his friends and lover would be all too easy; Alice's and Nancy's parents have already suffered the same fate as his, and Steven's dream power was bringing back the dead, it all fitted into place…except for the last one…forcing the Sandman to go full power.

He could barley hold his own when the Sandman was toying with him; and there was no time for him to kill enough children. He just needed one more thing to tip Steven over the edge, to make him unleash the Sandman, and then Freddy can take that power for himself. Then he had a though, he summoned another book to his grasp; this was slowly came to him as it was dragging chains and gave off horrid shocks of electricity around it…this book was sacred, powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands, and why shouldn't it be…this was Balzur William's magic book.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

So will this book be the key that Freddy has been looking for to not only defeat the Sandman, but use that power for himself? And with Alice now starting to develop her Dream Master powers, the battle is edging closer, who will prevail? And at what cost? Next time - Friction between the group increases as Steven and Alice keep training, and Freddy tests his new found power...ending the life of one of the group. Who? You'll find out next chapter!


	6. Doomed

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Sandman-The Extended Cut**

_**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!_

Characters created by ShadowLord1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by ShadowLord1329 and Rurrlock-God of Power

1st Draft written by ShadowLord1329

2nd Draft written by Rurrlock-God of Power

* * *

**Chapter 6: Doomed**

''Focus just a little bit more!'' Steven called out to Alice as the four elements swirled around her in one perfect motion. Her eyes closed, and her face seemed unmoved and at peace as if nothing was happening. However, after a few seconds her nose started to bleed, and the colour from her face was fading…as well as the colour from her clothes and all around her ''Alice, stop!''

But she didn't, she just carried on control the flames, water, earth and wind around her. Now her blood was dripping from out of her closed eyes and from her ears, yet she still didn't seem to budge. Steven thought about going over and stopping her, but her powers increased it was impossible to get close to her. And in no more than a second; the colour returned to Alice, her eyes opened and the elements around her shoot out in different directions.

Steven ducked and rolled out of the way of the incoming blasts; thankfully they shoot past him, but the explosion they caused from impact sent Steven tumbling along the ground. Alice saw what she had done and quickly ran over to help ''Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Steven, are you okay?''

She was quite bewildered to see Steven lying on the ground chuckling like he just heard a witty joke ''That was great, phew. Don't worry, I'm not dead. Wow, I swear only ten minutes ago you could barely make a spark?''

''Ten minutes! We've been at it for days!'' Alice said shocked. And got an even bigger surprise when she saw the timer on Steven's watch did in fact state they have been training with Kristin's power for only ten minutes ''How? We?''

''Yeah, for some reason, time goes faster in the Dream World. In the real world we've been asleep for…a good two hours now, in the dream it's been…I'm not even sure myself!''

''This whole dream thing can mess with somebody's head'' Alice muttered as she sat down needing a rest. She may have had a rocky start, but now, Alice was now fueled with newfound confidence and all the group's powers. It frightened and yet thrilled her at the same time. She felt like she could do anything now, but that's what scared her. What if she loses control? What if she gets too caught up with this new power? And thanks to Wendy's dream power, she could hear that Steven was thinking the same thing.

''You're afraid of the Sandman, aren't you?'' Alice asked.

''As long as the seals aren't broken, the Sandman can't get loose!'' Steven replied.

''But what if I'm not strong enough? Can't you control the Sandman? Maybe you could help''.

''No, it's not that easy. Your dream power is just a power; the Sandman is more, he actually is a conscious. He'll destroy everything we hold dear if I let him go, and I could never forgive myself if that ever happened''.

Alice just nodded in agreement; she was more afraid that she wasn't going to have any back-up more than the Sandman getting loose.

* * *

**Sunday 10th May 1981, 00:49am**

Wendy stared outside of the bedroom window; her mind preoccupied on so many things, as well as on the new realization she's just made. She could hear everyone; her dream power, to read minds, it was working in the real world. She could hear the thoughts of the neighbors as they slept; the teens walking down the street, even the faint thoughts of the people in the planes high above.

''_Should I talk to Nancy?'' _Wendy heard Teresa's thoughts as she sat down on the bed _''She's probably too shocked. Or what if she does want to talk? What if it's that I don't want to talk?'' _Wendy sat down next to her and took her hand in hers ''I can hear you''.

''What?''

''My dream power, it works. I can hear you thoughts''.

''Oh'' Teresa replied a little surprised by this news. Then her powers must work here as well; but maybe the group has had enough shocks, and seeing their dead friend turning into a cute pug won't make things go smoother. But then she remembered what she was thinking of before Wendy walked over ''So, you heard about what I was…''

''Just go talk to her''.

''I wish it was that easy, I mean, what if she still hasn't forgiven me about Freddy killing me''.

''How can she blame you for that?''

''She doesn't…but, it's just…I don't think she wants to be reminded about my fate''.

''Teresa, she's probably missed you so much. She must want to talk to you''.

Teresa stuttered at what to say next, it was as if she was afraid to talk to Nancy altogether ''But you saw what happened earlier, I almost…she touched me and I almost…she nearly…'' Teresa tried her best to hold back tears, and Wendy let her rest her head on her shoulders.

''It wasn't your fault, we didn't ask for this. Come on, I've been panicking since this happened, and you've been keeping my head in the right place. Don't lose control now, we can pull through this. I know we can''.

''How?'' Teresa asked.

''My power!'' Wendy replied ''If our powers work in the real world, we can use them to find Krueger''.

''But that's suicide…''

''We can't be brought back and do nothing; maybe we're here again for a purpose, and if we still have our dream powers then I believe that it is to find that maniac and stop him from killing anyone else''.

No matter how dangerous or crazy it sounded, Teresa couldn't argue there. Now that they have their powers in the real world, they stand the better chance of taking down Freddy. Teresa nodded to Wendy ''Okay, what do we do first?''

''First…you talk to Nancy!'' Teresa was about to protest, but Wendy covered her mouth with a finger to stop her ''You need to talk, it's just hurting the both of you''.

* * *

''How long have they been asleep?'' Becky asked Nancy as the two of them and Megan waited patiently for Steven and Alice to awaken whenever they were ready.

''Just over two hours now, you think that'll be enough time to train her?'' Nancy now asked Becky.

''Time goes faster in there; two hours for us, is a good week and a half for them. Or something like that''.

''Even with that training do you think Alice will beat Krueger?'' Megan asked.

Nancy responded quicker than anyone expected ''I still think this was a bad idea; Alice has just gone through hell, and now Steven's trying to push her right back in''.

''She may be our only shot!''

''No, that Sandman or whatever is!''

''Nancy you can't seriously be eager to let the Sandman to deal with it?''

''Why not? Steven said how easy the Sandman defeated Krueger, why can't he not control it but just aim it, enough to get Krueger?''

''You're actually going to be Steven in the front line like that!'' Becky said walking closer to her.

''Only because he's doing the same thing to Alice!'' Nancy spat back at her.

''Why are you so protective of Alice all of a sudden? Is it because of the whole timeline you and her beat Freddy before deal?''

''NO! You want to know! It's because she could die! I'm trying to protect her because I can't seem to protect anyone! Look what happened to Teresa, she was my sister and I treated her like shit! And she was the one who took the bullet, when it should have been me!''

''Don't say that!'' Teresa called out to her and she and Wendy walked into the room. Becky's mood calmed down slightly and she backed away from Nancy. But Nancy still looked like she was going into violent outburst.

''I deserved it more than Teresa did. First he got Nick, the first boy that actually cared for me, and then Teresa. What good am I if I can't protect my sister?'' Nancy shouted before breaking down in tears.

Now it was clear what was getting on Nancy's mind, she was treating Alice like another adoptive sister. That's why she was all of a sudden so protective, so history couldn't repeat itself. Teresa slowly walked over and kneeled down over Nancy; it was unfair for both of them, Teresa couldn't even comfort her without killing her.

''Nancy look at me'' Teresa said quietly, so quiet that Nancy couldn't even hear her when she was right next to her ''Look at me!'' This time grabbing Nancy's attention ''You think that saying you deserved death more would make you a good sister? Guess what, it wouldn't. How do you think I would have felt if it was the other way around?''

''After the way I treated you, I'd be surprised if you even thought about mourning me''.

''You think I would have just forgotten you? Just like that? No, I wouldn't have. Because it's not right to cause death no matter to whom, but Freddy has gone too far, and he must be stopped. To him, it wouldn't have matter whether he'd of killed me or you, and you want to the truth, I'm glad it was me instead. And you know why, because I wanted you to become the person I remember you being. I wanted you to be the old Nancy again''.

Nancy's tears were fading, and for a brief second she was smiling. She picked herself back up, and so deeply wanted to at least hug Teresa for the support she was giving her, but of course she couldn't, not without paying the price.

* * *

''Now to put the finishing touch to this little symbol'' Freddy muttered as he finished carving the last symbol on the giant stone that lay before him. Made to look like a giant ring; symbols from all different cultures carved in around it. Now that he had set this up; the last thing that Freddy needed was the spell.

Raising his hand; Balzur's magic book flew into his hand with ease, even with the chains holding it down. Just the anticipation of using this spell was giving Freddy new found power. He opened on the page that he needed, and chanted the spell that would give him the power to stand his own ground against the Sandman, enough for him to take over his body and become the new Sandman.

The stone ring shock and seemed to ripple in the air; dark red electricity surged through the stone, some of the sparks hitting Freddy, but instead of hurting him were giving him just a taste of the power he hoped to gain. The very fabrics of the dream world shook as the electricity surged in the middle of the ring, as if it was creating some kind of mystic portal.

Why hadn't he thought of this before? An easy way to gain unimaginable power, but then again maybe that was the reason; it would have been too easy. Where would the fun have been in making a simple incantation? He always loved collecting souls the way he knew how to, killing. But this was a desperate time for him; he needed to make this spell.

The electricity disappeared, and in the middle of the ring now as a large dark red portal hovering in right in the middle. Freddy slowly approached the portal, ready to take its power, ready to absorb more souls then he's ever done before. He drove his glove into the portal, and was almost flung right back as the power surged within his body. It was unreal, the power he was feeling. For within this portal lay the souls of all the children who have passed on throughout time, all that had died were now his.

But it didn't stop there; some of the souls were familiar to Freddy, some he knew he had already taken. And he could only laugh maniacally at what this meant, it wasn't just the dead children of this world he was absorbing, but one's of his past life, if he had been burnt that fateful day. The souls flowed into him, and would not stop.

Soon, the power inside Freddy grew to a point he transformed into his dream demon form; his glove, hat and sweater disintegrated into nothing. His body sets alight, his skeleton pushes against his skin, increasing his size. On his right hand, his fingers are replaced by five organic claws, and finally his face shifts into a cross between the devil and a Piranha.

And finally, the portal closed in an instant, and Freddy was left to stand and marvel at his new found power. Never, even in the past life where he had the Necronomicon, was he this powerful. Anything felt within his grasp ''Ah, now this is more like it''.

His burnt skin still remained, but in a way, this was the look that defined him. And in a sick twisted way; in his muscular, demonic form he found himself quite hot. But then he realized something; he tried to turn back into his normal burnt human form, to save his energy…but he couldn't. He tried once more, but his body still remained in its demon persona ''I can't change back? How am I supposed to hide? How am I supposed to find more children like this? I'll have to stay in dream world, I need the Sandman's body now!''

He needed something to bring Steven to him without having to go back into the real world, he needed him to fall asleep…and then he felt it, Steven's presence…he was asleep. And with Alice! This was too good, Freddy could take them both out right away, but with both the Sandman and the Dream Master in the same spot it might be too tricky, Freddy needs something to test his new powers. Perhaps, one of Steven's friends will do the trick…

* * *

''Girls, I don't feel so good'' Megan whimpered as she collapsed on the chair, panting and sweating like mad.

''Megan? What's happening?'' Becky asked as she rushed over to attend to her sister.

''I don't know, all of a sudden I feel…'' Megan couldn't finish her last word before she drifted to sleep.

''No, no, no, no, no, Megan WAKE UP!'' Becky screamed. She shook her violently and even slapped her a good number of times, but Megan was beyond just a normal sleep, it was like she'd just fallen into a coma on the spot. Becky ran into the kitchen and fetched a glass of water, and proceeded to throw the water over Megan…

* * *

Warm liquid splashes on Megan's face; she coughs and sits herself up, only to be greeted by an unholy sight. The sky above her was on fire, literally on fire; the clouds of smoke took on the faint shapes of children screaming and claws cutting through them. Megan noticed her own surroundings; she was on a little wooden boat, drifting out in the middle of an ocean…an ocean of blood.

''We meet again honey!'' Freddy chuckled as he walked on top of the ocean; Megan didn't know what was more repulsive, the nightmare setting, or Freddy's new buff look ''Care to take a dip'' Freddy joked.

Megan stood up ZAP! And fired kinetic energy right at Freddy, but this time, when the blasts hit him, it didn't seem hurt at all. Megan continued to blast at Freddy ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! But he wasn't even making any effort to dodge, he just took it all in, and carried on walking closer to Megan. Deciding to go for aim more than power; Megan aims directly at Freddy's face ZAP! And the blasts go right through Freddy's forehead.

Black liquid drips from the wounds, down his face, and into the ocean. Then, the black liquid looked to take on a life on its own; forming into a giant claw, slithering along the ocean straight towards Megan's boat. Megan blasted at the claw, but it was just liquid, she couldn't hit it. CRASH! The claw shot through the boat like a hot knife on butter, and Megan was flung out of it and straight into the blood sea.

She desperately tried to stay afloat, but that grew increasingly difficult as she felt her body burn up. The blood made her skin boil; Megan screamed her lungs out as her skin felt like it was melting away. But before she can been really damaged, she's hoisted out of the blood by a fishing net being held by Freddy.

''Now you didn't think it would be that easy for you? I'm going to cut you up piece by piece. If only I could see your sister's face as she watches you die, nice and slow!'' He stressed out the last part as much as he could.

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Megan tried to blast her way out of the net, but it would just stitch itself back up before she can cut her way out. Before she could react, Freddy slashed at her, and her little finger was gone. She hallowed in pain.

Freddy was enjoying this, and yet at the same time, he felt bored. Since gaining all this new power, his old methods of slow, agonizing death didn't appeal to him anymore. He had grown more impatient. He wanted to feed of her death now, the more power and dominance he felt, the less human he become. Even Freddy was finding it hard to actually control this new power; only with the Sandman's body can he control this fully.

Megan took Freddy's distraction as a sign to give everything she had, and that meant everything. She clenched her fists together; trapping her kinetic blasts in the palm of her hands, waiting for the energy to build up enough that she believed would be enough to take out Freddy. Unfortunately, it would also kill herself.

She closed her eyes and thought of her friends and family; looks like she was going to university after all, she wanted to see Becky one last time. But this was it; she had to finish this now, to protect her loved ones. Freddy had finally got his concentration back, and was ready to finish Megan off quickly, he got quite a shock when he saw the energy in Megan's hands.

''I'm taking you to hell!'' Megan whispered before opening her hands, and letting all of that energy go.

Steven fell back as if he was punched right in the chest, Alice quickly ran over to help him ''Steven, what happened?''

Steven could only look into the distance, and that made Alice turn in his visual direction. She held her breath when she saw something haunting and yet spectacular at the same time. A large explosion of energy far off into the distance; but even from that far, the wind almost blew the two of them off their feet as the explosion seemed to grow.

Alice just stared in awe at the ball of energy; but Steven felt more, feelings of hurt, guilt, but above all else…anger. He knew straight away what could have caused that explosion, and the force that pushed him down just proved his theory…

''Megan…''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

So, Megan has meet her tragic end, but has she managed to defeat Freddy for good? I'm sure you all know the answer to that. Next time - The group prepare for the final fight with Freddy, will the Sandman be released? And if he is, will Freddy's plan work? Either way, it won't end good, unless Alice can stop them both.


	7. Completed Power

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Sandman-The Extended Cut**

_**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!_

**Note: **Hey everybody, next chapter of Sandman here. And I just thought I'd point out that this chapter does have a special feeling to it, as it's realesed exactly one year after I signed up on here for fanfic. Anyway, thanks to all that have reviewed and read, hope you like this chapter.

Characters created by ShadowLord1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by ShadowLord1329 and Rurrlock-God of Power

1st Draft written by ShadowLord1329

2nd Draft written by Rurrlock-God of Power

* * *

**Chapter 7: Completed Power**

**Sunday 10****th**** May 1981, 01:29am**

Steven and Alice woke with a start; the blast they just witnessed in Dream World was so intense, they had actually woken up from it, and they could feel the slight warm itch as if they were at the sight of whatever caused the explosion. But Steven had a gut wrenching feeling he knew what made the blast; seeing a large ball of kinetic energy explode and feeling Megan's life-force just go, it couldn't be a coincidence. But boy was Steven praying to God that it was.

Steven looked around the room and saw that the others weren't watching over them, so he made a quick dash out of the room to find them. But Alice had to wait a moment, after all that continuous training in Dream World, and then instantly waking up, her muscles were tensed up to a point it felt as if she had grown an extra pair. However, knowing that there had to be trouble she picks herself up and follows Steven around the house looking for the others.

She was forced to limp with both her legs so weak, just as soon as she gets to the foot of the stairs to look upstairs, Steven was already running back down; obviously they weren't upstairs. He had checked everywhere in the house, but they hadn't checked outside. Expecting a horrifying sight; Steven runs out the back door and finds everyone sitting in the back garden…well, almost everyone.

Alice followed outside and also realized someone was missing ''Megan? Where's Megan?''

The others all just past glances at each other; Teresa and Wendy looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Nancy just looked into the distance, not making any eye contact at all with the others. And Becky, sat on the ground, her back turned to Steven and Alice and whimpering ''Megan…she just…feel asleep on the spot. I don't know how…and then…she…lost her finger and then…she disappeared!''

''What do you mean disappeared?'' Steven asked.

Becky stood and walked right up to Steven; her face all red and covered in tears ''She fucking disappeared! Krueger got her! She just turned to ash and then…'' She couldn't finish it, seeing it was bad enough, and it happened to her own sister. She buried her head in Steven's chest as he tried his best to calm her down, but it was just in vain. What Becky had just witnessed will never leave her memory. Megan…her sister, burnt in an instant, right before her own eyes; and she couldn't do a thing about it.

Alice was now starting to wrap her head around what had happened ''Wait, that blast, that wasn't…''

''What blast?'' Becky asked.

Steven answered her ''In Dream World, there was a huge blast, like Megan's energy blast. It was actually enough to wake me and Alice up!''

''You mean Megan did that to herself?'' Teresa asked. But no one really had the answer to that, anything could have happened to her…

''She did it…'' Becky spoke in a daze ''She sacrificed herself, I didn't even get to…tell her…she…she would have done great at uni'' Becky broke down again. This was almost too much for her, and it was starting to grow for everyone, they were being picked off one by one, and there seemed to be no way to stop Freddy.

Ironically, the one with least experience on this whole thing was feeling the more pressure. Alice took a moment to look around at each of them, they had all lost so much because of this man…no, this monster. But something clicked in her head at that moment; this wasn't going to stop, Freddy would just keep on killing, and this look of dread and grief on everyone's face would be a sight that would continue on the faces of people all around the world everyday. Alice had been so frightened, she still was. But there wasn't any choice, this wasn't a war, this was a fight for survival.

''I'm ready!''

Everyone turned to Alice like she was King Arthur returned from the dead.

''You saved my life, and told me that I was the one that stopped Krueger and I'm supposed to stop him and really I didn't believe any of that, I was just a girl that didn't deserve any friends. But now I feel…I feel like I can do this, and I want to do this. For my family, for your friends, and for everyone that Krueger has ever hurt. But…I'm just scared of doing this alone''.

Nancy couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, after all that, she had to still tell the truth that she was scared, that's actually pretty brave. That chuckle causes everyone to look at her, and when they do she speaks ''No need to say that, cause you're not going alone!''

Teresa moved forward, but not like she wanted to protest, but in a way that looked like she wanted to join. Nancy held out her hand to stop her ''Don't even think about it!''

Wendy stepped forward now ''We're both already dead, so we can't really feel any worse. And with Steven in the Dream he can just use his power to bring us back and keep us there''.

Now Steven was the one who looked like he was protesting ''No, you guys will have a better chance without me''.

''Steven, you're the only one that can control Freddy with your powers!'' Nancy pointed out.

''No, I could just barely stay in the dream not doing anything; if I even think of using my powers in there the Sandman will use that. Besides, you all have Alice to look after you now''.

''Steven…'' Alice called out ''I may be the Dream Master, but I'm no leader…''

''Neither am I'' Steven replied, he wasn't going to budge on this. It looked like the others weren't going to be able to convince him…well, there was still one who hadn't tried…

''You're going!'' Becky spoke in a direct tone.

''Becky I can't risk it!''

''And I can't risk it either. I didn't even get to…talk to Megan. This might be our final fight, and if…something were to happen…'' Steven didn't want to hear that, but Becky continued ''I want you to be there, so we could at least say our good-byes''.

Steven sighed heavily and gave himself a moment to think this over; in a way he couldn't just stay in the real world and wait for the others to come back or not come back at all, it'll be more torture than anything Freddy himself could dish out (although he would give a good try). The risks may seem too high; but if, god forbid they do fail, Freddy will come after him; it is the Sandman he wants after all. Steven looks right in Becky's eyes, and from that she could tell what his answer was.

''So what do we do first?'' Teresa asked.

''You said Megan fell asleep just right on the spot?''

As much as it pained Becky to think about it, she answered him ''Yeah…you think it was Freddy? How?''

''I don't know. But if he could do that to Megan, why hasn't he done it to any of us yet?''

The others all looked at each other, waiting for someone to come up with the answer; it did seem puzzling as to why Freddy was waiting so long for them. Then Alice believed she had the answer ''He's waiting for us, he knows we're going to come in after him!''

''Then I saw we give him what he wants'' Nancy said.

''Not yet…'' Steven spoke out ''Alice is still a little tired from her training, we'll give it an hour, then we go in!''

* * *

Know the old saying life is short? Well, for the group that saying seemed like a myth, every minute that went by felt like weeks, time had seemed to slow to a crawl. And no one knew whether that was what they wanted, to just let time stop and never have to face the evil, but then they would forever know of what lurks in their darkest nightmares, literally. They had to end this tonight; all the pain, everything they have lost will be meaningless if they fail tonight.

But with that hour, the hour Steven said they could have before drifting off, they could do whatever they want. It was like God was letting his warriors take a lunch break, they didn't feel tired anymore; maybe because they knew they were going to sleep anyway, but not before they could spend the last hour doing what they want. But what would you do if it was your last hour on earth? That, is the unanswerable question, you just do.

Most of the stuff that Teresa and Wendy wanted to do was unachievable, as they were already dead. They couldn't visit their families, although Teresa was in no rush to see her mum, she still wanted to at least say good bye to her dad. And although Nancy could, she didn't really see them as her parents, she had nothing against Mr. Kinner either, in fact she really cared about him, but the way Mrs. Kinner has been drinking her life away, that's not something Nancy wanted to see especially if it was the last thing she would see.

So she just stayed with the couple, and they just talked. Nancy got to know Wendy a bit, and they seemed to get on well which Teresa liked. But they weren't alone; Alice didn't have anywhere else to go either, no family or friends. But the three were more than happy to let Alice join in with them; they were all alone, but alone together now. Just a group of friends with nothing else to go in between them, it felt really cool, but that feeling might not last long with what's going to happen soon. But they didn't care; they just talked about anything that came up, like any group of friends would.

Steven and Becky were on their own as well; she was still distraught with what happened to Megan, to lose her like that, so quickly, it tore her apart. But Steven thought of a way to at least help her calm down before they had to go under. He reminded her that they never actually got to finish the romantic dinner they had before, the one that was interrupted by the romantic mix ups and Nick Lane's death.

Not the most romantic meal, a couple of ham and lettuce sandwiches on a candle light table, but Becky couldn't help but smile at Steven, for the thought of doing this for her. The meal went fairly quick, and they just spent the next part of the hour cuddled up together; no words, no interruptions, just silence and a little peace alone.

''We ready?'' Steven asked the group one final time.

* * *

Everyone nodded, including Alice although she took longer, but the look of her face reassured the group she was ready and wanted to do this. She was just grateful that she wasn't going through this alone like she feared.

They covered they floor with mattresses and pillows, and slowly lay down taking their moment before closing their eyes and letting their minds wonder off into Dream World. It didn't even feel like a second had passed before they opened their eyes and all found themselves in the middle of what looked like New York City, except all the buildings were leaning at awkward angles and misshaped.

''Disorienting, but not the weirdest we've seen'' Nancy said sarcastically.

''We better call the others before Freddy arrives'' Steven called out before walking over to were the buildings were slightly more spaced apart. He focuses on the ground in front of him, and three corpses slowly emerged from the ground.

Alice looked panicked thinking this was some kind of trick but Nancy comforted her ''Don't worry, another one of Steven's dream powers''.

''What's he doing?'' She asked.

''Bringing back our friends''.

''Like he did with Teresa and Wendy?''

''Pretty much, except now they're just bodies, he needs that little Jedi mind trick of his to give them their memories''.

Alice nodded and took a deep breath, sighing a little with all this pressure being put on her. She knew she had to do this, it was just the question could she do this?

''We got your back'' Teresa said to Alice, and then covered her mouth with her hand, looking like she was about to throw up on her ''I feel strange''.

''Me too'' Wendy said. And then that's when her mind reading kicked in, and she heard the thoughts of a very familiar and sadistic dream demon _''Let's see how you do, without your little army''._

''It's Freddy! He's doing some…'' Wendy didn't finish her sentence before disintegrating into dust right before everyone's eyes. The group just backed off shocked with what they saw, and before Nancy could even react, she saw Teresa suffer the same fate. She cries out for her sister, but it was useless, something was happening. Steven looked back on the corpses of his friends, and saw they bury themselves back into the ground.

''No, no, come on, get up! Oh God no!''

''There's only one God here!'' Freddy's horse voice whispered in Steven's ear. He turned and was instantly grabbed by Freddy around the neck, and lifted into the air. The others couldn't even react quickly enough as Freddy forced pushed them all back into one of the disfigured buildings. With the group down for the moment, Freddy turned his attention back to the boy chocking in his hands ''Where is it? The Sandman, show it to me!''

''Hey Freddy, remind me never to get the number to your beauty therapist!'' Steven joked trying to calm himself and not the let the Sandman free itself. But that became increasingly difficult as Freddy slapped him hard across the face, almost killing him straight away, with Freddy's new strength he had to be careful with how he handled the host. Freddy managed to regain his thoughts and chuckled lightly ''Okay, we'll do it my way. One of your friends may convince you otherwise!''

''How about me?'' Someone called. Freddy turned to see a very familiar blond teenager standing her ground against him.

''Ah, a young Alice! Come to avenge her friends and family!''

''If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get you sick freak!'' Alice unleashed an almighty blast of kinetic energy from her finger tips; whereas Megan's ones barely tickled Freddy, Alice's ones not only hit dead on, but pushed Freddy back giving him a good burn to his chest. He kept his feet to the ground until the blast died down and Freddy stood tall still holding Steven.

But again, having this new power put Freddy in a state of two minds, a part of him wanted quickly get this Sandman out of Steven and into himself, but how tempting it was. His enemy from another lifetime, standing in front of him ready for a fight, it was too much for him to resist. He looked into Steven's eyes ''Just hold that thought!'' He tossed Steven to the ground.

Not sure whether it was out of anticipation or fear; Alice charges right for Freddy, just wanting to get the first hit at least. Freddy just smirked and gently blew, like blowing out a birthday candle. Alice dived to the ground trying to hold on as the very ground around her begin to loosen from the earth underneath her. She jumped to the side out of the way of Freddy's typhoon, but got quite a shock when she jumped right into Freddy ''I always knew we were close'' He grinned and then smacked Alice almost playfully on her bum cheek.

Alice yelped and jumped back disgusted; she brought her hand forward ready to blast Freddy square in the face. He laughs manically before fading into nothing right before Alice, just as she fired her blast and it was sent flying harmlessly towards a building.

She looks around waiting for whatever Freddy was going to try next; she turned around and saw him standing right behind her, smiling. She jumped back, and crashed right into Freddy, again standing behind her. She keeps moving away from him, but he would just always be right behind her, always giving her that smile causing her to freeze up. This was no longer a battle, but a game of cat and mouse.

''Hey Krueger!'' Someone else calls out. Freddy looks to his right and sees Becky standing there, holding a giant blue baseball bat made of energy ''Remember this!'' She shouts before swinging. What Becky was expecting was a repeat of before, sending Freddy flying to Mars, or at least a good blow of damage. But all she got was the feeling of hitting an ordinary baseball bat to a steel wall, because that's what it felt like. Freddy just raised a hand, and blocked the bat like nothing, even holding it as Becky tried to bring it back. It was pure energy made for Becky, there's no way Freddy should be able to block it let alone hold it.

''This game's gotten boring real fast. Now, time for the real prize, the Sandman! No, no I want to kill Alice first! No, I don't, the Sandman first! I've waited too long for revenge, Alice dies first! AHHH!'' The conflict he felt now as excruciating, it wasn't a fight to decide, Freddy's mind actually felt like it was cut in half. He just stood there screaming holding Becky's bat in his hand.

''Alice now's your chance, HIT HIM!'' Becky screamed bringing Alice out of her little mind freeze. She charged at Freddy and began the boxing bag frenzy. BAM! BAM! BAM! She wouldn't stop punching; her adrenaline was so high she couldn't stop her arms. This was the man that slaughtered her family and countless others, and she wasn't going to let the blood stain her hands any longer.

Freddy continued screaming as Alice pounded away at Freddy, Steven and Nancy watched their shy and caring friend unleash hell on Freddy ''Remind me never to get her mad!'' Nancy joked, not believing what she was seeing, Alice destroying Freddy at his full prime power.

''Something's not right'' Steven said.

''What are you talking about? She's winning, listen to that son of a bitch scream!''

''He's not screaming from the hits…he's not even feeling them!'' Maybe it was the Sandman telling him this, but Steven could tell right away Alice wasn't doing any damage to Freddy; the screaming was at Freddy's own doing, him getting caught in to minds. He doesn't even look hurt, and to prove it he was still holding Becky's energy bat in his hands, he was still in power.

''I've made my mind up…'' Freddy smirked, and in the blink of an eye, he grabs Alice's fist with his free hand and pulls her closer to him ''You die first!'' He whispers right in her face. Alice struggles to free herself from Freddy's grip. He turns to Becky who was now forming an energy chainsaw in her other hand, but before it can take shape, two energy beams escape from Freddy's eyes and hit Becky on her shoulder sending her flying back.

''Becky!'' Steven screams and runs over to his injured girlfriend.

Freddy brings Alice closer to him, so close Alice could almost taste those charcoal lips of his ''I've always admired you Alice, hated…loved you. You were my equal…my inferior superior. But no more no longer…this is my time new time'' Freddy spoke incoherently, his tone and speech was all over the place. His head began burning up again; he threw Alice back and started screaming in pain again.

BOOM! Freddy was then consumed by a huge blue energy ball, but as the dust clears he just stands in the crater looking forward at Nancy, standing in between him and Alice ''Bit off more than you can chew Krueger?'' Nancy smirked and then her face turned serious 'You already killed my sister, I'm not going to let you kill my other one!''

''Nancy? Little…Nancy, little Nancy little Nancy, oh Nancy! AHHHH!'' His head dropped in his hands as the pain kept going and returning.

''Look at you Krueger, you can't even handle your own power, what makes you think you can control Sandman's?''

''If that boy, Steven, can hold contain it, I can!''

''His ancestor placed the Sandman in his bloodline, Steven was born to hold this power, you will just destroy everything if you…''

''NO! The Sandman…if I have all of it, I can control it! I am Freddy Krueger, I am the most powerful human in history, and I've escaped time and death themselves. I am no longer a nightmare on Elm Street…I AM NIGHTMARE!''

''Nice, I'll remember to write that on your grave!'' Nancy created another ball of energy, but has no time to throw it as Freddy teleports right in front of her and strikes at her with his claws. She uses the ball of energy to block Freddy's attack, but at that close range, it was just the same result…BOOM!

''NANCY!'' Alice screamed but could only watch as Nancy flew right besides her, lying on the ground not moving at all ''Nancy, no please, not you too! Nancy wake up!'' Alice crawled over to her and shoke her trying to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge. Half of her face seriously burnt, some of her fingers on her right hand were gone and a streak of her hair had turned snow white.

Steven held Becky in his arms; she was alive but had a really nasty burn mark on her shoulder. She groaned and opened her eyes ''Steven watch out!''

Steven turned just as Freddy grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air. Becky tried to form something else, but just as the energy danced around her fingers, Freddy crushed her hand with his foot, probably breaking it.

''Come on, you know you can't beat me without the Sandman!''

''No, I'm not letting you! _Now put me down!'' _Steven used his dream power on Freddy, but he just laughed wickedly as he crushed Becky's hand further, she cried in agony; all that was happening around him Steven could feel the Sandman inside, breaking free.

''You can't use your dream power on me, not without going all out. But you don't want to, because you'll let the Sandman out. Why hide it? There's no other way to beat me!''

''There is!'' A soft voice just drifted into Steven and Freddy's ears. They both looked over to see Alice sitting next to Nancy, still holding her hand. But something else was happening as well, blue aura of some kind hovering around Alice. Then Alice stood and turned to Freddy, giving him the first shock since his transformation, her pupils now an unnatural pure blue ''The Dream Master, me!''

BAM! Quicker than anyone, even Freddy can process, Alice punches Freddy in the face with a flame filled fist. BAM! Half uppercut, half ground coming up and hitting Freddy in the chin sending him flying into the air. Steven drops to the ground next to Alice's feet, he stared in amazement at her ''You okay?'' Alice asked him.

''Yeah!'' He replied but then felt his head throbbing again ''You better hurry, I don't know how much longer I can hold the Sandman in!''

''Hurry? Count on it!'' Alice chuckled before teleporting down the street finding a large semi truck hanging from and upside down bridge; she lifted the vehicle with her mind and chucked it at Freddy. Freddy looked up to see it coming, and just managed to dodge by leaping in the air. He controls his shadow on the ground and uses it like a puppet to chase after Alice. She floats off the ground and flies around the city, as the shadow gave chase. She flew around the mix up city, some of the smaller apartments were floating in mid air, she swerved around them hoping to lose track of the shadow but it just kept following her no matter how fast she went.

She passed under a bridge and caught a glimpse of Freddy in the air, an idea quickly coming to her mind, she changes course with the shadow still following her, her new course…right at Freddy ''Ha, you think that old trick will work on me? You fly to me, go around and I get hit by my own…'' BAM! Alice punches Freddy in the stomach, and then moves around just as the shadow flies towards Freddy as such a pace it cut right through him, splitting Freddy's top half and bottom.

''Yeah I did'' Alice chuckled but that feeling soon left her as she watched the top half Freddy grow a bottom, and the other half of Freddy vice versa. The two Freddy's grow both their arms to incredible length and grab hold of both of Alice's shoulders. She tries to break free, but can't, and the Freddy's zip line their way to Alice BAM! BAM! And both head but her right back down to the ground.

The two Freddy's start to shift back into one as he speaks ''You think you can win? You couldn't beat me in that form before and neither could your son!''

Alice froze on the spot and looked up at Freddy ''I have a son?''

''A life time ago, but I just didn't have quite the respect for him I had for you. Then again, I am a ladies' man!''

''What did you do to him?'' Alice asked threateningly.

''Nothing, but you should have seen the look on his face as he watched you and his friends die. It really reminded me of you, when I did the same to your friends!''

''You monster!''

''Hey, you should be thanking me. In this world you can't have that feeling again, because you don't have any friends here, and you're never going to have a son! Ha, ha, ha, ha!''

Alice did her best to hold in her tears, but she couldn't help it. Having this knowledge of a life she could have had; friends and a son, it was too much for her. Steven after checking on Becky's hand ran over to Alice ''Don't listen to him! You don't know whether he's telling the truth!''

''You do Stevie boy, that little talk with Agent Wesley proves it. In this world Alice is nothing, just the way I want it, her beneath me…'' ZAP! ''AHHH!'' ZAP! Freddy yelled at the top of his voice as Alice shot lightning from her hands and kept up the electrocution of Freddy. Freddy squirmed as he tried to shake it off.

''I don't care what I am, as long as you aren't in this world, it's a world worth living in!'' She put more power into the lightning as Freddy lost his struggle to get free and just continued screaming. BAM! But then a sharp pain hit Alice on her forehead, however unlike Freddy and Steven, this pain was caused physically.

BAM! The same pain on her arm and she caught out of the corner of her eye what was causing it, stones falling from the sky. More came crashing down to the earth, the ones that missed Alice leaving craters, showing how fast these were coming at her. The ones that hit left deeps scares on Alice, she screeched in pain as more came down on her, faster. She was on her knees now, still not backing off from zapping Freddy.

But it wasn't just the physical damage that was affecting Alice; the memories, of how her former friends threw stones at her, blaming her for the death of another friend, blame that she accepts. Freddy could feel the guilt soak in Alice, like a sponge in water, she didn't resist. The lightening slowly died down as Alice continued to feel the pain of the stones and the past they each carry. The weight on her shoulders was literally giving way.

''Alice don't give up!'' Steven shouted trying to get as close as possible without taking any hits from the stones ''It's all in your head, keep fighting. You're not going to let Freddy get the better of you now? Come on…AHH!'' Steven screamed and collapsed to his knees as he felt the burning sensation in his mind ''No, please not now!'' He begged, but he couldn't hold it in. The power that Alice and Freddy were giving off was forever feeding the Sandman, enough for the urge to free himself too much for Steven to bare. As his vision blurred and his body seemed to cave in, a small gold tear trickled down his cheek.

Alice was so weak now, Freddy gain control of Alice's lightening blast and sent it right back to her. Alice screamed to the heavens as he body felt on fire; the stones still battering away at her as her she shriveled up and could only accept the pain with no way to break free. Becky watching the whole thing couldn't do a thing about it with her broken hand; she closed her eyes unable to watch the torture being put on Alice. Freddy's victory laughed echoed throughout dream land, this is how he's always dreamed his long battle with Alice would end.

But then Freddy felt something, someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Steven floating behind him, surrounded in gold flames and looking him right in the eyes with his blinding gold pupils ''Oh, a party and you didn't invite me, after all we've been through. What kind of chum are you Fred?'' Freddy could only watch as Steven pulled back his fist and aim it right for his face…the Sandman was here!

BAM! The punch sent Freddy crashing to the ground, the shockwave breaking all the windows on the buildings and cracking their foundations. The electricity and falling stones finally stopped around Alice, as she collapsed to the ground; Becky made her way over to her, helping her to get some air, she was alive, barely. She looks up at her boyfriend taking over by the only thing they feared more than Freddy, and although it may not be what they wanted most, the Sandman was the best shot now.

Freddy picked himself up from the ground and smiled at his adversary ''It's about time you showed up!''

''Aw, so you missed me? Sorry, feeling's not mutual!''

''Now I will be the powerful one!''

''Hey crispy, last time you could barley hold your own when I wasn't even trying!''

''Maybe, but now I've got an energy boost!''

''So you took a steroid pump? You know, I don't know whether to fee honored or disgusted by the attempts of a deceased mortal in gaining my powers!''

''You don't know? I thought you were supposed to be a God?'' Freddy replied sarcastically before raising his hand, and from out of the ground a ring of fire erupts and surrounded Steven. Becky jumped in surprise and shock, how was Steven supposed to combat that amount of fire, his worst fear? But those doubts were cast aside as Steven hovered casually out of the fire ''That doesn't scare me anymore''.

''Oh I bet it does, the flicker of the flames, that boiling feeling that makes it feel like your skin has been ripped from your very flesh!''

''Hmm, sorry not ringing any bells!'' Steven answered and with a click of his fingers, a huge shock wave booms across the city, extinguishing the flames and sending Freddy crashing through another building. Steven teleports at the top of the building and plummets right down through it, rubble explodes out of the windows floor by floor until the bottom row explodes and the whole building tumbles to the ground.

BAM! Freddy flies out of the building and into a cube shaped fountain; the cube explodes into millions of pieces, and Steven reappears in between Freddy and the little pieces. All in a split second, Steven cuts Freddy apart with the pieces until there is almost nothing left but the faint drops of blood. For a moment, Alice and Becky thought that maybe Steven had done it; but again the doubts were answered as the drops of blood cover Steven's body and grow to gigantic size. Until at last, a giant 200 feet tall Freddy is standing crushing Steven in his grip.

His body then felt lightweight, and then he realized his feet were no longer on the ground; Steven was lifting the giant Freddy in the air within his own grasp and sends the giant Freddy crashing to the ground hard causing a cloud of dust covering the city. As the dust cleared, the first thing the two girls noticed was Steven flying in the air, the gold flames around his body ever growing.

BOOM! And then Freddy (back to normal size) exploding from the dust and flying towards Steven at top speed BAM! And getting a direct hit at Steven ''FILTHY TRASH!'' BAM! Freddy punches him in the stomach ''NO ONE DOES THIS TO ME, YOU HEAR ME!'' BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Freddy went at Steven like a wild animal ''YOU WILL PAY!'' BAM! One final punch to Steven's face knocked him back. Freddy remained still trying to get his breath back, at first he felt like giving off his trademark laugh once again, but before he could, he heard Steven laughing his head off.

Steven, covered in gold blood turned to Freddy, grinning ''No need to shout, I can hear you!''

''Don't you dare lie, that hurt, that must have hurt you, I know you can feel pain!''

''Oh I'm a God Krueger, so I won't lie, that hurt. And I must congratulate you for that, no one's ever hurt me at 1% of my power before!''

Time seemed to be at a standstill when those words left Steven's lips; Becky and Alice were finding it hard to believe what they were seeing after that onslaught that's left Steven bloody all over, he's smiling and saying he can take more. Freddy was speechless, this was madness. All of this, and even with his new power ''What? What did you just say?''

''What? Did I stutter? Let me make it clearer!'' BAM! Steven punched Freddy so hard, it looked like his fist was going to go right through his chest; Freddy vomited blood before being sent flying through at least three buildings in a row. The gold flames around Steven grew stronger with every punch, whether it'd be Freddy's or his own. And both his eyes were now completely gold, the Sandman was taking more control, things looked pretty hopeless for Freddy now.

Becky couldn't believe all of this, after everything they gave to face Freddy, the Sandman was knocking him all over the place like he was nothing, but the Sandman wasn't doing the thing they needed him to do most…finish the job ''Steven, you've got that bastard where you want him, finish him off!''

At first there was no response from Steven; Alice had gotten herself back to her feet, but still needed the support of Becky. Finally Steven looked down at Becky, but what she was seeing was not the face she remembered, or the response she expected ''Oh come on babe, where's the fun in that?''

''What are you talking about? This is our chance, finish him now!''

''You just have no fun; after all Freddo's done, don't you think it's poetic justice if I give him the same slow treatment he gives others?''

''No, this is our chance to kill him before it's too late. Now kill him!''

''You're not in charge anymore toots, I'm running the show. And I'm going to enjoy every last slow moment of Freddy's life, I could keep this up forever!'' He chuckled before flying off to continue his torment over Freddy.

''We don't have forever, NOW PLEASE STEVEN END IT!''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Is this going to prove costly, not finishing Freddy off quick? Well, next chapter you'll find out. Next Chapter - The winner will be decided, but before you jump to Sandman, Freddy has one more trick up his sleeve. Will it work? And if the Sandman does win, will he stop? Until then, take care.


	8. Creatures of the Nightmares

**Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Sandman-The Extended Cut**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. However, original characters are owned by us!

Characters created by ShadowLord1329 and Wes Craven

Story created by ShadowLord1329 and Rurrlock-God of Power

1st Draft written by ShadowLord1329

2nd Draft written by Rurrlock-God of Power

**Chapter 8: Creatures of the Nightmares**

BAM! BAM! A kick to his leg, followed by a punch to the face and Freddy was sent crashing back into another building; the impact shattering everything else close by. Hovering in the air was the Sandman in Steven's body, glowing with golden aura, a confident look about him, and he should have, this was child's play to him.

Becky and Alice continued to watch from the side-lines, although their interpretation of side-lines meant as far from the battle as possible. There was no point in Alice jumping in now; not only was she too weak to really help, but it seemed like help wouldn't be needed. Steven was more than strong enough to finish Freddy in the blink of an eye, but still the God like being continued to toy with Krueger, failing to do the one thing needed of him, and that was to finish him.

Freddy climbed up from the rubble and watched as Steven casually walked towards him. Freddy was one who rarely ever felt fear, he never let it get the better of him, but now could be an exception. But his mind was all over the place with his new uncontrollable powers; one moment he felt fear, then excitement, but one emotion he could be certain of was anger. How could Sandman claim to be only using 1% of his power? That's impossible; it had to be a lie. Freddy's rage boiled, no one makes fun of him like this…no one!

As Steven approached, he continued to taunt ''So come on then, I thought it was you who wanted fight me? I've got better things to do!''

''Like what, play bitch to a school boy!''

''Oh Freddy, watch the language. We don't want to upset the kids'' He smirked and looking at Becky and Alice. He could see the tears forming in Becky's eyes, this wasn't the man she knew and fell in love with, and the Sandman knew it. And just for a split Nano-second, the gold in Steven's eyes fainted a little before returning, like a blink. Unfortunately, it wasn't quicker enough for Freddy to miss.

''Aw, getting sappy are we? I know of the seals, kill her, and the Sandman will be free!''

Steven chuckled ''Did I give you brain damage already? I can take you out with even trying, on what planet would it be considered common sense for you to make me full again?''

''You'll see'' Freddy gave one more sinister grin before shooting his arm, trying to stab Steven. But Steven just grabbed the elasticated arm and started swinging him around at unimaginable speed.

''You spin me right round baby, right round like a record baby right'' Steven sang mockingly. Freddy's head became a buzz, and everything around him seemed a blur, but that wasn't going to stop him just yet. He fired two energy beams from his eyes, but before that, Steven let go of his arm and Freddy was thrown clear across the dodgy city. Steven looked up at the two energy beams that were heading right for him, he didn't even make the effort to dodge and let the beams connect with his left cheek. They knocked him back a little, and left a tiny golden cut; but that quickly healed and he calmly floated over towards the carter which Freddy laid still. Of course he wasn't dead; the Sandman was still in the need for some kind of action.

Becky and Alice continued to watch, just barely able to keep up with the action around them. Becky was almost in tears, what if Steven is unable to get control of himself again? With the amount of time Sandman's been out, and the beating he's giving the Freddy, this could be worse off than just having Freddy to deal with.

''I have to finish this!'' Alice finally spoke, having the strength to stand on her own two feet.

''What? No you can't, you're too weak…'' Becky tried to reason but was cut off by Alice.

''Hopefully with all that, Freddy should be weakened too. I have to finish him while we still have a chance, and if Sandman won't do it…''

''What? You can?'' Another voice spoke behind them. The two girls turned and saw Steven standing there; golden aura covering him, and even his skin was starting to peel off revealing the golden skin underneath ''Sorry kid, you had your chance'' He spoke to Alice in a mocking tone.

''Well I just got it back'' Alice spat at him before turning to find Freddy, only to have Steven move his way back face to face with her ''If you won't finish him, I will'' Alice said to him, scared yes but determined.

''Sorry, but you're not the Master anymore. I'm the one in control and with the power, and I warn you, you try to talk back to me in my world, your deaths won't be swift''.

Becky approached Steven now ''Steven please, listen to yourself, are you really going to bury yourself at that freak's level?''

''Babe, I'm beyond his level. I'm a God! And I can make you a God too, be mine'' He whispered, stroking Becky's cheek, emitting little golden aura waves. The sensation Becky was feeling just from that touch was indescribable, perhaps the closest word would be intoxicating or passionate, so much so she almost said yes. But she quickly regained her rationality, and uses her power to make a giant blue energy hand to push Steven back.

''Sorry, but I'm taken'' She spoke back.

''Fine then, I'll just kill you when I've had my fun with Freddy'' He said ready to get back to his cat and mouse game with Freddy, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Alice holding him in place, he did his best not to laugh ''Oh dear, you really think you can tell me what to…'' BAM! He was cut off by Alice's fist.

''I'm finishing this, now!'' Alice spoke in a bitter tone before taking off into the air, looking around the damaged city to find whatever was left of Freddy. But she didn't get far as Steven teleported in front of her.

''You hit me? Oh, now you've crossed the…'' BAM! Alice punched him out of the way again and took off, but again before she got too far Steven teleported in front of her ''You keep this up, and I will…'' BAM! He just got the same response, but this time as Alice flew away, Steven grabbed her leg and threw her hard to the ground below.

Alice tried to pick herself back up, but Steven stood on her back and kept her on the ground. She couldn't even get her arms up to lift herself as Steven kept pressing his foot down ''You know, now I'm not sure whether to just kill you quick and be done with you. Or make your torture as long as Freddy's will be'' He said down to the screaming girl.

''And I thought I was special!'' Freddy joked as he wiped the dust from his muscular body. Despite his confident posture, he was bleeding badly everywhere, scars of all kinds along his body, and even one of his claws was broken clean off.

''Well what can I say? I'm quite the ladies' man'' Steven taunted back, but Freddy didn't back off ''You know, I'm bored of you now. How about I finish you off''.

''What? Too scared to see my new trick, can't blame you. Even you wouldn't be able to handle the power'' Freddy said hoping that Steven would take the bait.

''Give me your best shot'' Was the reply from Steven. Freddy coolly chuckled; his pupils then went blood red. The wind around started to pick up, and the skies were soon covered in black fog. Steven didn't look the least bit afraid; he slowly moved away from Alice, who was still whimpering on the ground from almost being crushed, and he waited as Freddy soon began to do some kind of chant.

''_Le pouvoir de la beyonds, que tes être a été une fois par-dessus tout être mine. Je l'éternel flux par mon intermédiaire…'' _Soon some kind of aura flowed around Freddy's body, his fingers and claws sizzled with kinetic power that even caught Steven by surprise. Something about this spell gave him an all too human chill down his spine, there's no way Freddy could be using _that _spell _''Sandman, des cauchemars main droite, être mine maintenant, et pour toujours serai-je…'' _But before Freddy could finish the spell, or Steven could even react…Freddy grinned, and then teleported…

GLITCH! ''AHHHHH!'' A female scream forced Steven to turn and see something that shocked him so much, he regained control over the Sandman, his golden pupils returned to their natural colour, and soon filled with tears.

''The thing about magic, is all about the hand being quicker than the eye'' Freddy smirked as he dug his claws deeper in Becky's gut.

''You son of a…'' Steven rushed to help Becky, but Freddy raised his hand, and the energy he was giving off during the chant fired right into Steven. Steven screamed his lungs out, it literally felt as if his soul was being ripped violently from his body, and as a matter of fact, it was…well not his.

Alice picked herself up, but was helpless to watch as the golden aura of the Sandman was dragged forcefully from Steven. The aura taking a humanoid shape as it seemed to scream in such a high pitch that Freddy's ears started to bleed heavily, but that didn't stop him; he continued to pull the power towards him as he threw Becky away like some broken toy.

Despite all the pain he was feeling, all the suffering he was going through at the moment, Steven could only seem to feel guilt and disgust towards himself. He had been trying so hard to keep the Sandman in, not letting the dark power out, and yet even when he does he still can't finish the job, getting cocky and giving Freddy the chance to snatch victory.

After what seemed like an eternity, the essence of the Sandman had left Steven, making him feel cold and hollow, but above all else…weak. Whereas Freddy had never felt any better; the power was so intense, he was still trying to draw it all in, he could now do anything! No longer having to hide from authority and law, now, he was the authority, he was the law…he is the new Sandman.

Steven looked up helplessly at Freddy, still taking it all in. The boy's eyes were stinging like mad, and the sensation of having that kind of power ripped out from his body was indescribable. But then, surprisingly, something else caught his attention, the sight of a battered and broken Alice trying to pull Becky along with her. Steven, the only one with any strength still left in him, limps over towards the two girls and helps Alice gently lay Becky on the ground.

''Becky…I'm so sorry, I don't know…I should have…I should have ended it while I had the chance'' Steven whimpered to his dying girlfriend.

''It's okay…it wasn't you…we had a good chance…it was the Sandman's fault, not…yours'' She stuttered, she could barely breath now let alone talk.

''No, no, I can keep you alive, I'll just use my dream power and…'' Steven just broke down before he could finish, yes it is true now with the Sandman no longer in him, he was free to use his dream power and keep Becky alive here…what about when they wake up? Becky stroked Steven's hair lightly, trying to calm him down, but she knew that this was it, and Steven could feel her hand slowly slip from his hair and rest on the ground.

''I love…you'' Becky managed to get out with her last breath. Steven held her hand, not wanting to let go; he so wanted to just revive her there and then, but he would only have her until they woke up, it just wouldn't seem right. And then there was Freddy, still soaking in all that god like power, now this seemed like the end, Steven was all out of ideas, and the fire in him had died out.

''Now, no one sleeps!'' Freddy yelled in an almighty shout of triumph as he leaped at Steven and Alice ready to finish this game off. But as he got closer, he found himself in an instant, tired. He was out of energy after just a few seconds. He grunted and held his sides as it felt like he was collapsing over himself at his great power.

Alice was the first to notice this, as Steven was still in shock from now losing Becky. Truthfully, she didn't know what was happening to Krueger, maybe Sandman was right, maybe it was too much for Freddy to control. But surely the spell would have made sure that Freddy could harness and control that power easily? Then Alice remembered what the others had told her about the seals of the Sandman; the five steps needed to be taken for the Sandman to truly be released from his host body…the fourth was broken with Becky's death, but the fifth was forgotten.

''What's wrong Krueger?'' Steven asked darkly with a sarcastic twist ''Bit off more than you can chew?'' He gets up; something inside him seemed to snap. He walked over to Freddy, without any concern with his well fare, Freddy may seem weak at the moment, but he still had more than enough power to kill the boy. But something inside the burnt killer seemed the stop him; the Sandman inside was controlling Freddy like a puppet, the nightmare God knew Steven was about to break the fifth seal to punish Freddy for what he has done…Freddy had pretty much signed his own death warrant.

Steven grabbed Freddy by the throat ''Now for the grand finale!'' He whispered seriously. And within a second, the Sandman could recognise its true host, and knew what Steven wanted, to have the full power released and taken out on the killer in his grasp. The golden aura slithered its way from Freddy's mouth, down his chin, onto and along Steven's arm. The aura melted into Steven's arm, and Freddy could only look on in horror as Steven's eyes turned to that haunting gold once again.

''Well Freddo, you've done it, the Sandman's full power is yours…enjoy!'' Steven's hand that held Freddy by the throat lit up in flames, and Freddy felt the burning sensation that even he could find unbearable. Soon, his whole body was being burnt to a crisp…again; but this felt different, felt like hell fire itself. Like he was being burned a thousand times a second, with flames that would make the sun's temperature look like minimum wage in comparison. But Freddy was not burning to nothing, he was still there, the Sandman and Steven along with it, were making sure that Freddy's torture would last.

''Steven, please finish it!'' Alice shouted, but her pleas were just as effective as they were last time, the Sandman did not stop, and as the flame's heat intensified, everything around seemed to melt away. Steven was letting the Sandman destroy dream world, just to punish Freddy as he would be in hell. It was all on her now, if the Sandman was to end it now, he would still take Freddy's place as the ultimate nightmare anyway. Not really thinking, Alice just went along with the first plan that came to her mind…

Alice concentrated on the ground below Freddy and just in front of Steven; using all the will power she had left, she opened up the earth, knocking Steven off balance a bit, enough for him to lose a slight grip on Freddy. Taking this chance, Alice ended it, with chains erupting from underneath and digging into Freddy's flesh, before pulling him from Steven's grip and deep into the abysses below, the earth had literally swallowed Freddy's still burning corpse.

Alice finally collapsed from exhaustion, it was finally over, and Freddy was now gone for good. She could barely keep her eyes open at all now, ironic since this was a dream after all. Soon the scenery around her shifted and now she was back in her bedroom, back in her bed. She fluttered her eyes open and shifted out of her bed. She inspected her wounds, only to find there wasn't any. Was everything just a dream? All of it?

''No'' She got her answer. She looked back at her bed and saw something rising from underneath her bed sheets and rip its way through, at first she thought the worst until she saw who her answer really was ''Steven?''

''Not quite babe!'' Steven replied in a cool tone ''That was a nice move you pulled back there, but not one I agree with. A part of me wants to give you the same torture I was hoping to give that bastard!'' Something strange was up, Alice could see that all in all it was Steven; his voice was the same, he had no energy coming from him, and his pupils were their normal shade of colour, but this was the actual Sandman she was speaking too.

''Yeah, a lot of you don't seem to remember…'' Sandman replied, he must be reading Alice's mind ''Once I'm at my full power, my shell, your friend, is dead!''

''No'' Alice muttered as she tried to do anything to help her escape but couldn't.

''Not going to work; we're in the real world remember, my powers work here, but yours don't. Sit!'' He demands, and a chair comes flying out of the corner of the room, and hits the back of Alice's knees forcing her to sit down ''Like I was saying, I have a good right to kill you here and now, and I could if I want to!''

''So why aren't you?'' Alice asked. Somewhat out of bravery, but also because she didn't really have any other choice but to know.

''Let me finish! Steven let me have control, he wanted Freddy to pay, and I was more than happy to do so. Not out of the bottom of my conscious for Steven, but because it would have been fun. But then you have to go and ruin it with that stunt you pulled!''

''Freddy is burning in hell now, you don't have any reason to…''

Sandman chuckled, and Alice stopped herself in confusion as he explained ''You think you can get a dimensional banishment right in one try? You got it wrong, he's not in hell, heck he's not even in this world anymore!''

''What? Then…then where?''

''That's none of your concern anymore. But it's mine, see what you've done is actually put myself at risk, by sending him to a world where there is someone with equal power to me. And it like I was, is sealed in a human, and it could not be an easier target for Freddy''.

''Who?''

''I was hoping you would ask…'' Sandman grinned as if he was praying that Alice would ask who Freddy's next target was ''A girl…Karen Miller, your son's girlfriend!''

Alice's face darkened, and her heart raced up her throat as she tried to digest those words. Her son has a girlfriend? A part of her wanted to be happy, but this was not the time, she was in danger, and so could her maybe future son…but then she thought of something else ''Wait…so you're telling me…I sent Freddy to…''

''That's right blondie!'' Sandman smirked.

* * *

''I'm back!'' Freddy smiled as he looked on from his dream world at the familiar surroundings he was in, the children's dreams were so familiar to him; like walking back into school after summer holiday. And he looked on through his dream portal in the waking world, around were the peaceful homes and grass filled gardens of a familiar Springwood…his Springwood from the original timeline, where he was burnt, killed and invaded dreams.

**To Be Concluded!**

* * *

So that is it for Part 2 of mine and ShadowLord's Nightmare on Elm Street Trilogy, and so comes the final part 'A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Fatal Four-Way'. Now the Sandman has his full power, can he be stopped? And Freddy is back in his own time, so that means more familar faces will be popping up, as well as another famous horror character from Freddy's past and a relative that's just as dangerous. Hope that you enjoyed this story as much as the last, and look forward to the third and final chapter. Take care!


End file.
